


Любовь приходит, как весна

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Amputation, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Снейп присылает Гарри письмо с признанием в любви. Гарри в ужасе, но ответить не успевает: Снейп попадает в ужасную аварию. Чувство долга велит Гарри помочь влюбленному в него человеку...





	Любовь приходит, как весна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling in Love is like the Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704923) by [NecromanticNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromanticNoir/pseuds/NecromanticNoir). 



> Предупреждения: ампутация конечности, Гарри — сексуальный терапевт, Снейп — девственник, ООС, попытка изнасилования, переводчик ответственности за чужие сквики не несет.

— Что вы рассчитываете получить в результате этого опыта, мистер Снейп?

Снейп нахмурился и хрипло ответил:

— Половой акт, естественно.

— Но почему с одним из наших терапевтов? Я хочу сказать: что не может дать вам проститутка?

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, миссис Лестрейндж,  — пренебрежительно процедил Снейп.

— Но если бы вас интересовал только секс, то одного из, — Лестрейндж глянула на свои записи, — восемнадцати свиданий-знакомств оказалось бы достаточно, так?

— На что вы намекаете? — набычился Снейп. 

— Если бы вы хотели исключительно секса, вы бы его уже получили, — отчеканила она.

— С этими тупицами? Это было бы смешно и оскорбительно. 

Лестрейндж снова глянула на записи и поджала губы.

— Вы не испытываете тревожность при мыслях о сексе?

— Нет! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Это было бы естественно. Сколько вам, сорок пять? У вас нет ощущения, будто вы что-то упустили?

— Очевидно, что по этой причине я к вам и пришел, — протянул Снейп. — Если только ваша высокоуважаемая контора соблаговолит предоставить мне кого-то, чье общество я смогу вытерпеть дольше пяти минут.

— Значит, для вас важно взаимопонимание. — Снейп пожал плечами, и Лестрейндж вздохнула. — Нужно, чтобы вы дошли до этой мысли сами. Я должна видеть, что спустя восемнадцать свиданий вы осознали этот факт самостоятельно. Вы не понимали этого вначале: тогда вы хотели лишь избавиться от «надоевшей» девственности…

— Если я признаю, что меня привлекает не только плотское, то тогда  смогу встречаться с терапевтами более высокого уровня?

— Я могу поставить вас в пару с терапевтом, чей подход… мягче, чем тот, к которому, как я предполагала, вы готовы.  Все наши терапевты разные.

Снейп опять пожал плечами:

— Главное — результат.

— Всегда нелегко верно подобрать терапевта, мистер Снейп, но в вашем случае мы устроили больше свиданий-знакомств, чем бывает в среднем. Понимаю, весьма сложно довериться тому, кто обладает в этой сфере более глубокими познаниями, чем вы сам.

— Вы думаете, я ухожу от ответственности по причинам личного характера. Что именно мне мешает — тревожность, чувство собственного превосходства или неумение общаться с противоположным полом? — насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Не знаю, — медленно проговорила Лестрейндж. — Но это подводит нас к важному вопросу, который я хотела сегодня обсудить. Вопрос… противоположного пола. Вы уверены… что движетесь в правильном направлении?

Снейп в мгновение ока вскочил со стула.

— Куда вы клоните? Да как вы смеете!

Лестрейндж ни капли не смутилась.

— Почему эта идея так вас взбудоражила?

Снейп, прерывисто дыша, принялся мерить комнату шагами. Лестрейндж наблюдала за ним иронично и выжидающе, точно хищная птица. Снейп остановился у окна и посмотрел вниз на улицу.

Осень близилась к концу. Деревья оделись тяжелой, как шуба, золотой листвой, которую готовились вот-вот скинуть.

— Я… — Снейп сглотнул. — Что в моем поведении навело на мысль…

— Ничего, — ответила Лестрейндж и добавила: — От слова совсем. Но вы с самого начала не смогли описать предпочтительную женскую внешность. Кажется, единственным пожеланием стало «красивые глаза», а это трактовать можно как угодно. — Снейп промолчал. — Вы не позволите познакомить вас с молодым человеком, для пробы? Если вам не понравится, мы без вопросов вернемся к женщинам.

— Вы все равно будете задавать вопросы, — пробормотал Снейп, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь.

— Я лишь стараюсь, чтобы услуги сексуальной терапии Лестрейндж принесли лучшие плоды, мистер Снейп. Один молодой человек с красивыми глазами. Попробуйте, — она сделала паузу, но Снейп так и не повернулся. Она ухмыльнулась: — Бесплатно.

***

Снейп торопился в новый ресторан  — в предыдущие восемнадцать раз он был в другом.  Глядя в витрину соседнего от ресторана магазина, он поправил галстук, запонки и — наверное, впервые в жизни — волосы. Глаза слезились; Снейп вынул из кармана салфетку, вытер покрасневший нос и окинул свое отражение недовольным взглядом.

Холодало.

Снейп дрожащей рукой толкнул дверь.

Освящение в ресторане оказалось приглушенным; стены, под цвет ковра, были серебристо-серыми, а подсвеченные сверху столики сияли, как алтари. Все еще стоя в проходе, Снейп спрятал руки в карманы и огляделся. К нему подбежал метрдотель.

— Снейп, — процедил Снейп и откашлялся. — То есть нет. Столик на двоих на имя Лестрейндж. Я… немного опоздал.

— Конечно, сэр. Второй гость уже прибыл, пожалуйста, проходите.

Снейп, склонив голову, последовал за ним.

Подойдя к одному из столиков, Снейп отметил худые плечи, изящную шею и темные волосы. Он прошел к своему стулу и… мгновенно попал под очарование зеленых, точно омуты, глаз.

Глаза моргнули, пуская стрелу в самое сердце.

— Что за колдовство? — прошептал Снейп.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес ласковый голос, и пухлые губы изогнулись в улыбке. Руки Снейпа накрыли невозможно красивые ладони.

— Вы замерзли. Шли пешком? На улице просто мороз.

— Здесь нет парковки, — Снейп, ужаснувшись тому, как хрипло прозвучал голос, отстранился, но ему не позволили высвободить ладони.  

— Вы с работы?

У Снейпа громко застучало сердце. Он нервно оглянулся и окинул пронзительным взглядом остальные столики — не подсматривает ли кто за тем, как они держатся за руки…

Но никто не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания.

— Все хорошо?

— Извините, — сглотнув, выдавил Снейп. Его лицо обжег румянец, он попытался отнять пальцы.

— Ничего страшного, — выговорили алые губы. — Меня зовут Гарри.

Снейп уставился в зеленые глаза.

— С-северус, — сумел выдать он. А потом выплюнул: — Но вы… Знаете, я точно не тот человек, на кого вы рассчитывали.

Он встал, за ним поднялся Гарри, и вот теперь они действительно начали привлекать внимание.

— Я не подхожу? — прошептал Гарри. Он все еще не выпустил руки Снейпа, поглаживая пальцами его костяшки. — Послушайте, все зависит от вас. Если я вам нравлюсь, вы можете сесть, и мы приятно поужинаем. Если не нравлюсь, вы можете уйти. Я не обижусь. Я знаю, что у вас не было свиданий с мужчинами.

К ним подскочил метрдотель:

— Сэр, все в порядке?

— Да-да, — рявкнул Снейп и неожиданно чихнул. Он сел, не дожидаясь Гарри, и бросил: — Пожалуйста, присядьте.

Гарри, неуверенно улыбаясь, повиновался. 

— Дать вам меню?

Снейп просмотрел список блюд, быстро-быстро моргая, словно пытался читать на китайском. Потом они сделали заказ, и наступило молчание. Снейп постоянно поглядывал на Гарри и тут же отводил глаза, будто Гарри ослеплял. 

— Не расскажите, чем занимаетесь? — спросил Гарри. И так поощрительно улыбнулся…

Но Снейп неминуемо все испортил. 

— Разве вам уже не сообщили?

— Вы врач, правильно?

— Хирург, — кисло уточнил Снейп. — Торакальный хирург.

— Специализируетесь на грудной клетке, — кивнул Гарри.

— В моем случае, в основном на сердце, — ядовито сообщил Снейп.

— Вы занимаетесь трансплантацией сердца? — Снейп качнул головой. — Круто.

И снова молчание.

— Точно все в порядке? Может, вам все это кажется немного… унизительным? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— К чему вы клоните? — насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп и опять чихнул. — Проклятый холод.

Гарри откинулся на стуле.

— Хотите, встретимся в другой раз? — он бросил взгляд на дверь.

Снейп поднял брови:

— Не терпится уйти, да? Я уже вас чем-то оскорбил?

— Мне сказали, у вас было восемнадцать свиданий, — тихо произнес Гарри.

От пристального взгляда зеленых глаз Снейпа пронзила дрожь. 

— Да, — бросил он. — Неудачных. И я бы спросил у вас кое-что в свою очередь. Сколько мужчин уже воспользовались вашими услугами?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Ноль.

— А женщин? — скривил в ухмылке губы Снейп.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Я новенький. Надеюсь, что смогу вам помочь. Попытаюсь помочь, если вы позволите.

— Вы когда-нибудь совершали половой акт? — ворчливо осведомился Снейп.

— Это личное, — прошептал Гарри. — Я обязан сообщить о других суррогатных сексуальных партнерах, и таковых у меня нет, но не о личных отношениях.

— Если вы девственник, тогда разве есть смысл в нашем общении? — язвительно спросил Снейп.

— Почему нет?

Снейп вздохнул:

— По идее, вы должны меня учить! И какой смысл, если вы не в курсе самых простых вещей?

— Вы всегда проявляете агрессию, когда нервничаете? — Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Снейп от негодования подавился словами и гаркнул “Уйдите!” на принесшего хлеб официанта.

— Я бы не сказал, что в нашем случае важен именно такой профессионализм, — добавил Гарри, макая хлеб в оливковое масло.

— Вы уж меня простите, — едко парировал Снейп, — но не вы тут платите.

— Значит, для вас в приоритете научиться заниматься сексом, чтобы предстать перед будущими партнерами в более выгодном свете?

— Я бы хотел избавиться от чувства, что нагоняю упущенное, — нахмурившись, отмахнулся Снейп. — Я работаю допоздна, и трудно найти время на общение со сверстниками, которые, к тому же,  поголовно в браке…

— Значит, вне работы вы испытываете одиночество?

Снейп скривил губы:

— Это важно?

— Просто вы ведете себя не как человек, которому нужно исключительно несколько сеансов секса, — пояснил Гарри. — Вы израсходовали, наверное, уже тысячи фунтов на эти свидания. Фунты, которые могли бы потратить на что-то другое. Может, вам кажется, что проститутки слишком… черствые?

— Уверен, они бы справились, — отрезал Снейп. — Это ужин или сеанс терапии?

— Сеанс терапии, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— С проституткой, — каркнул Снейп.

Гарри сдвинул брови:

— Вы считаете меня проституткой?

— Я ведь плачу вам за секс?

Гарри посмотрел на свой хлеб.

— Это другое, — пробормотал он, отодвигая тарелку. — Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы не воспринимали это так.

Снейп, усмехнувшись, откинулся на стуле.

— Я вас оскорбил.

— Да. Вас это забавляет?

Снейп помрачнел.

— Как вы думаете, почему к сорока пяти годам у меня нет партнера? — язвительно спросил он.

— Потому что вы не слишком любезны? — тихо предположил Гарри. —  И почему же, по-вашему... так получилось?

Снейп пожал плечами:

— Не могу сказать.

***

У Лестрейндж неприятно блестели глаза.

Снейп, усевшись, решил начать разговор первым:

— Да. Так. Ну, я чувствую некоторое… Появилось нечто, что я не… Это все… впервые, — он осекся и кивнул. — Вы понимаете.

Лестрейндж наморщила лоб:

— Нет, мистер Снейп. Что именно вы чувствуете?

Снейп уверенно собрался что-то высказать… и захлопнул рот. 

Лестрейндж поджала губы, но в ее глазах зажегся огонек.

— Давайте по порядку. Вы встретились с Гарри.

— Да.

При имени Гарри Снейп сел чуть прямее, и Лестрейндж прищурилась.

— Вы… хотели бы увидеться с ним снова? — Снейп кивнул, и Лестрейндж восторженно хлопнула в ладоши. Снейп от неожиданности вздрогнул. — Просто замечательно, мистер Снейп! Первое удачное свидание!

Снейп смущенно заерзал:

— Да, хм. Если бы только это произошло скорее…

— Но у вас получилось! Так чем же конкретно вам понравился Гарри?

— Я… ах… — промямлил Снейп и, опустив взгляд на руки, попытался подобрать слова.

— Это похоть? Он показался вам привлекательным?

— Разумеется. Это что, следующий уровень после всех тех дурочек? Вы прислали его от отчаяния?

— С чего вы так решили? — ухмыльнулась Лестрейндж.

— Он потрясающий, — свел брови Снейп. — Я даже близко не… надеялся на такого.

— Ранее вы упоминали, что не думали о потенциальных партнерах.

— Нет, потому что никогда не рассчитывал на благосклонность таких, как он!

— Вас чем-то зацепил его характер, или дело только в его внешности?

Снейп втянул носом воздух:

— Он, понятно, раздражает меня, как и все остальные. Но он добрый, и он надо мной не смеялся, и он позволил прикоснуться к своей руке.

Лестрейндж отчего-то улыбнулась почти незаметной грустной улыбкой.

— К руке?

— Да, — с явной гордостью подтвердил Снейп.

— Значит, вы надеетесь увидеться с ним снова?

Снейп на мгновение пришел в ужас:

— Я думал, это само собой подразумевается. Он не…

— Решение полностью за вами, мистер Снейп. Вы никогда не выказывали желания повторить встречу с терапевтом.

— Вините в этом не меня, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Я поговорила с Гарри. После свидания, как вам известно, терапевт делится своими впечатлениями.

Снейп резко выпрямился и схватился за ручки кресла.

— Он не… А что делать, если он счел меня… неприятным?

— Вам уже случалось получать отказ? — с прохладцей посмотрела на него Лестрейндж.

Снейп сжал голову руками и простонал:

— О нет! Пожалуйста, молчите, — он быстро поднял взгляд. — Нужны деньги? Что я должен… — он торопливо вытащил из кармана брюк кошелек и вынул банкноты. — Возьмите, отдайте ему.

— Он не может отказать. Мистер Снейп, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, — Лестрейндж взяла из своей папки листок и быстро пробежалась по нему взглядом. Снейп непонимающе моргал, сжимая в кулаке банкноты. — Он сказал, что вы учтивы. По его словам, вы явно удивились, увидев его, и он не знал, как это понимать.

— Я несколько раз ему объяснил… — начал Снейп, но Лестрейндж сделала знак замолчать.

— Ему не слишком понравилось, как вы разговаривали с официантами, и он надеется, что в следующий раз вы расслабитесь. Он понял, что вы не привыкли ходить на свидания. И его беспокоит, что вы так много работаете.

— Вежливо разговаривать с официантами, — проговорил Снейп. — Почему это так важно?

— Тем не менее. Возможно, вы хотите немного подготовиться перед следующим свиданием? Могу порекомендовать наше пособие, которое, раз вы нашли подходящего партнера, поможет получить наилучший результат. Там предлагаются соответствующие рекомендации.

Снейп прищурился:

— Сколько?

***

Когда Снейп удалился, Лестрейндж прошла в расположенную в конце коридора комнату ожидания и наткнулась на недовольный взгляд Гарри.

— Дело сделано.  Вы встречаетесь с ним в следующую пятницу.

— Я же сказал, что не уверен…— заговорил Гарри.

— А я вам, мистер Поттер, сказала, что если хотите и дальше здесь работать, то не вам выбирать. Следующее свидание проходит по желанию клиента. Я сообщу о месте встречи.

***

В пятницу Гарри, под прицелом насмешливых взглядов официантов, снова ждал Снейпа в ресторане.

Снейп опять опаздывал, а когда появился, выглядел измотанным. Не успев усесться, он бросил на столик книгу в красной обложке.

— Что это? — недоуменно моргнул Гарри.

— Пособие, — процедил Снейп. — За пятьдесят фунтов и ни пенни меньше.  Нечего сказать?

— Оно не стоит пятидесяти фунтов? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Как посмотреть: если вы сочтете полезным совет «Оденьтесь красиво, вложитесь в одеколон», то да! — воскликнул Снейп. — Что за людей вы обычно обслуживаете? Неудивительно, что с ними никто не хочет переспать, если они не моются!

Гарри никак не прокомментировал тот факт, что на это свидание Снейп помыл голову. А еще Снейп был неестественно вежлив к официантам, а когда он в третий раз сказал «как вы любезны», Гарри с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Что будете пить? — осведомился Снейп, глядя на его стакан воды. — Не разделите со мной бутылочку красного? Могу я взглянуть на винную карту?

— Нет, вино не для меня, спасибо, — попытался остановить его Гарри, но Снейп фыркнул и, не обратив на его слова внимания, заказал самое дорогое красное вино из карты, заявив, что хочет сперва его продегустировать.  Сделав глоток, он скривился и объявил, что сойдет. Гарри молчал. Официант наполнил два бокала.

Гарри охватила злость, и он упрямо продолжил пить свою воду из-под крана.

— У меня прекрасные перспективы дохода, — с места в карьер начал Снейп, вертя бокал, — а размер моей текущей заработной платы значительно превышает две сотни тысяч в год. Я был бы отличной партией, — добавил он, с расчетом на него поглядывая. — Кроме того, я получаю доход от частной практики, статей в журналах и публикаций. Я владею собственностью в Ноттинг-Хилле, где я проживаю, а также в Камбрии.  При определенном развитии событий вы могли бы, если б пожелали, там побывать. Возможно, мы бы покатались на моем «порше». 

На Гарри внезапно опустилось понимание: Снейп искренне считает, что эти подробности впечатлят потенциального партнера. Казалось, он пришел на интервью при приеме на работу.

Снейп продолжил вещать о своей машине. Гарри прослушал, какой «порше» модели, но цену уловил — Снейп периодически ее упоминал. Также Гарри узнал, что Снейп недавно заказал отделку своего лондонского дома, но никак не мог проникнуться процессом;  как понял Гарри, в доме слишком много стеклянных поверхностей. Но на вопрос, открывается ли из окон хороший вид, Снейп его осадил.

Судя по всему, Снейп работал так много, что никогда не бывал дома при свете дня.

Картина профессиональной жизни Снейпа выходила настолько идиллической, что Гарри поставил бы галочку напротив всех пунктов в списке достижений: работа, дом, машина, признание коллег… если бы Снейп не сидел сейчас с секс-терапевтом.

Гарри пожалел, что не понимает и половины из того, о чем говорил Снейп: тот пространно разъяснял суть экспериментального лечения сердечных клапанов — в этой области он вел уникальные разработки.

И печальная правда, похоже, заключалась в том, что Снейп не привык разговаривать с кем-то, кроме коллег: он употреблял термины и выражения, понятные хирургу, но не Гарри.

Если бы Снейп обладал эмпатией или хотя бы просто любил преподавать, Гарри бы все понял: он вовсе не был глуп. Более мягкий человек мог бы взять на себя труд все разъяснить, мог бы нарисовать на обратной стороне салфетки схему сердца, мог бы показать, что скрывается за сухими словами. Он мог бы поразить и впечатлить Гарри.

Но Снейп не сделал ничего подобного.

Когда Гарри попробовал было задать вопрос, Снейп вышел из себя, сказал, что это пустяки, и погрузился в сердитое молчание.

Затем он брюзгливо бросил:

— Пора заказывать.

Гарри, растерянно изучая меню, кивнул.

— Могу я вас, пожалуйста, попросить, — Снейп снова заговорил с чрезмерной вежливостью, и официант принялся быстро записывать заказ. — Бифштекс из вырезки, слабой прожарки. А моему спутнику…

— Пиццу из теста на закваске, пожалуйста, с помидорами, оливками и рукколой… И, если можно, без сыра.

Гарри отпил воды.

Снейп, когда официант отошел, с отвращением выговорил:

— Пицца без сыра, — и, перегнувшись через стол, прошипел: — Я привел вас в лучший стейк-хаус Сити!

— Я веган, — безо всякого выражения ответил Гарри. — Я бы не стал это скрывать, поинтересуйся вы при выборе ресторана моим мнением, — и добавил, кивнув на по-прежнему полный бокал красного вина: — И я не пью.

Снейп посмотрел с таким видом, словно Гарри отвесил ему пощечину. Тот резко пожалел, что не пьет, и бутылка дорогого красного вина неожиданно показалась очень притягательной.

И тут он совершил еще одну ошибку:

— Так, значит, вы.. э-э-э… очень многого добились. Ваши родители не были хирургами?

Снейп сначала побелел, как полотно, затем покраснел. И поджал губы, чуть ли не выпучивая глаза. 

— Ясное дело, нет, — прошипел он. — Мой отец работал в шахте и был беспробудным пьяницей. Все, что у меня есть, я добился своим трудом, заработал сам!

— Я ни на что не намекал, — попытался успокоить его Гарри. — Просто спросил. Извините. Мне просто стало интересно, почему вы полюбили именно эту сферу.

Снейп посмотрел с недоумением и насмешливо переспросил:

— Полюбил?

— Ну, может, и не полюбили, — проворчал Гарри. — Необязательно любить то, чем занимаешься целый день.

— А есть те, кто любят? — фыркнул Снейп.

— Я… я бы сказал, что очень даже счастлив на своей работе. Работах, — поправился Гарри.

Снейп кивнул и внезапно замер. Глянул на закрытую книгу-пособие. Кажется, к нему пришло осознание, что…

— Вы пока мало что о себе рассказали.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Да не о чем особо говорить.

Снейп снова бросил взгляд на пособие, и перед мысленным взором Гарри возникла картинка: Снейп читает, пытаясь запомнить совет «Сделайте вид, что вам интересна его или ее карьера».

— И что это за, — Снейп сглотнул и взмахнул рукой, — работы? Вроде этой?

— О нет! Это… раньше я таким не занимался, —  пробормотал Гарри. — И она отнимает лишь один вечер в неделю. У меня есть небольшая студия йоги, где я преподаю вместе с… э-э-э… подругой, — нерешительно закончил он.

— Вы запнулись. Почему? — требовательно спросил Снейп.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Она моя бывшая. Но она и вправду бывшая, между нами ничего нет. У нас все складывается только потому, что мы арендовали студию уже после разрыва. Теперь мы просто друзья.

Снейп напрягся.

— Вот как. Значит, вы преподаете йогу, — последнее слово он произнес с пренебрежением. — Что еще?

— Два дня в неделю я езжу в совиный питомник. И работаю в  саду вместе с другом — еще я помогаю ему с бизнесом. А вообще он, хм, брат моей бывшей. 

— Понятно. И подобные…  скачки с места на место вам нравятся, так?

— Я не «скачу», — сорвался Гарри. — Я работаю на всех трех работах, а по воскресеньям еще тренирую небольшую футбольную команду детей до двенадцати лет, но мне за это не платят. Дети, слава богу, очень увлеченные.

— До двенадцати, — недоверчиво повторил Снейп, словно ему ни разу в жизни не встречался кто-то младше двенадцати.

Гарри тоскливо взглянул на вино.

— Да. А вы чем занимаетесь в свободное время?

Гарри придвинул Снейпу нетронутый бокал: свой тот опустошил уже по второму разу. Снейп, кивнув, принял бокал и нахмурился.

— Ничем таким, что кто-то вроде вас назвал бы хобби.

— Кто-то вроде меня?

— Да. Человека, который преподает йогу и работает в саду. Дайте угадать: вы не едите животных из любви к ним?

— Да, типа того, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Снейп фыркнул и со злорадным восторгом принялся вещать об использовании в кардиохирургии свиных сердечных клапанов. Не дождавшись отклика, он объявил, что выйдет покурить.

***

— Мы восемнадцать недель ждали, когда мистер Снейп найдет подходящего партнера. И вы, когда подписывали контракт, знали, что не сможете отказать клиенту!

— Он… просто он такой…

— Не самый дружелюбный человек, я знаю, — фыркнула Лестрейндж. — И тем не менее, эту задачку решать вам. Или вы предпочтете поработать в другом месте?

Гарри вздохнул:

— И я не могу признать, что ошибся, когда согласился работать с мужчинами? В реальной жизни у меня были лишь непродолжительные отношения с моей бывшей девушкой, Джинни. Я не уверен, что мужчина…

— Вы произвели на мистера Снейпа большое впечатление, мистер Поттер. И вы подписали контракт. Вы начнете заниматься с ним сексом на пятом свидании, так что на привыкание друг к другу у вас еще две платонические встречи. Я составлю для вас график терапии. Следующее свидание пройдет там, где решите вы; он встретит вас здесь в пятницу в шесть, а вы выберете место.

Гарри ссутулился и потер лицо ладонями.

***

— Спасибо, что согласилась встретиться, Гермиона. Я очень благодарен.

— Ах, Гарри, я ведь тут тоже замешена. Это же с моей подачи Рон намекнул тебе попробовать поработать у Лестрейндж. И я встречалась с этим ужасным старым Снейпом, мне очень жаль, что тебя так угораздило. Хочешь уволиться?

— Ваше свидание прошло неудачно?

Гермиона открыла рот, словно собираясь высказать все, что накопилось, но осеклась. Потом вздохнула:

— Я определенно никогда не встречала менее социализированного человека.

Гарри моргнул.

— Ты очень… терпеливая. Он тебя сильно взвинтил?

— Он вел себя очень грубо, временами даже зло, ну и я, конечно, вскипела в ответ, — кивнула Гермиона. — На самом деле мне очень жаль: он такой умный, потрясающий специалист мирового класса, да еще как раз в моей области. Он пошел со мной одной из первых на свидание, потому что я работаю с ним в одной больнице, ладно что только медсестрой. Он оказался просто ужасен, и я так разочаровалась.

Гарри качнул головой, и Гермиона пронзительно на него взглянула.

— Но потом я поняла, что именно поэтому ему и нужны услуги подобного агентства: он не представляет, как правильно общаться. Для него это, наверное, порочный круг: чем глубже его одиночество, тем больше он ожесточается. Люди в его окружении состоят друг с другом в нормальных отношениях, но никто не порывается сблизиться с ним.

— Он сам виноват, — проворчал Гарри.

— Верно, — кивнула Гермиона, — и бог знает, я не в силах ему помочь: он сводил меня с ума! Но ты, наверное, в самом деле ему понравился, раз у вас было уже два свидания.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Мне совсем не показалось, что я ему хоть чуточку понравился. Раньше я и не подозревал, как чудн<i>о</i> все будет протекать. Я представлял, что мы, скорее, станем встречаться, искать точки соприкосновения, но у нас с ним нет ничего общего! Он дымит, как паровоз, а сколько он выпил в пятницу вина — тут свалился бы даже Рон!

— Думаю, если очень повезет, сексуальная терапия может походить на отношения, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но со Снейпом, наверное, придется долго поработать.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Просто… Ему нужен образованный, успешный партнер, а я не такой. А когда он разглагольствовал о своей зарплате…

— Может, он только думает, что ему нужен именно такой, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — но он выбрал тебя уже дважды. Мне кажется, ему нужен кто-то совсем другой. Возможно, кто-то, непохожий на него; человек, который откроет ему новое.

— Ты бы видела его лицо, когда я рассказал о садовых работах, совином питомнике и детской футбольной лиге! А еще он недавно купил прекрасный дом, но даже не сумел сказать, хороший или плохой вид из окон: он целый день работает и возвращается затемно!

— Бедняга. Он, наверное, и солнца почти не видит, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Ты же понимаешь, куда поехать на свидание, да?

***

 

В следующую пятницу Гарри сидел с холщовой сумкой на крыльце конторы Лестрейндж. В шесть к заведению подъехал «порше». Переднее стекло медленно опустилось:

— Куда мы едем? — спросил вместо приветствия Снейп.

— Хотите прокатиться? — слабо улыбнулся Гарри. — Машина и вправду отличная.

Снейп прищурился:

— Я повторяю: куда мы направляемся?

— Дорога займет минут сорок пять. Я буду говорить, где поворачивать. Это сюрприз.

Снейп посмотрел с крайним подозрением:

— Не собираетесь говорить, куда мы едем?

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Не-а. Вы точно хотите быть за рулем? Можно на моей машине, — он указал на видавший виды «форд», припаркованный на другой стороне улицы, и Снейп побледнел.

Они ехали (в «порше») в тишине, только Гарри иногда говорил, куда сворачивать. Когда стало ясно, что они направляются загород, Снейп скис еще сильнее. Он попытался закурить, но Гарри попросил его этого не делать. Снейп посмотрел с таким гневным жаром, что растопил бы воск, но выбросил незажжённую сигарету из окна.

Когда Гарри велел свернуть с шоссе к лесу, небо уже принимало оранжевый оттенок. На указателе было написано: «Озеро Дин».

Выбравшись из машины, Снейп поспешно зажег сигарету, отошел на несколько шагов и, повернувшись спиной, глубоко затянулся. Гарри подождал.

Машина стояла у прекрасного тихого озерка.

Кое-где на берегу виднелись семейные группки или парочки у костерков; кто-то плавал. Голосов не доносилось. Гарри принялся собирать хворост, а Снейп, словно курящая статуя, наблюдал за его передвижениями.

— Если хотите поужинать, вам придется помочь, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Снейп поморщился, но не сдвинулся с места.

Гарри разжег костерок и достал из сумки две завернутые в фольгу неочищенные картофелины. После на свет вышли всевозможные упаковки с салфетками, плед и веганские маршмэллоу. 

— Если будем пить чай, нужно как-нибудь вскипятить воду. О, смотрите! Закат начинается!

Гарри опустился на землю. Солнце садилось, проливая на озеро оранжево-розовый свет. Потрескивал хворост. 

— Красиво, да? — сказал Гарри.

Снейп немного помолчал. Затем устроился рядом, неудобно согнув длинные ноги, и запульнул окурок в огонь. Некоторое время он смотрел, как по воде бежит огненная рябь. И после:

— Да.

Гарри начал разворачивать овощные шашлычки.

— Сегодня, боюсь, без мяса.

Снейп с подозрением оглядел его свертки. Гарри протянул шпажку, — Снейп моргнул, —  предлагая подержать овощи над огнем.

— Скажите, — тихо заговорил Гарри, — вы в какой-то конкретный момент решились обратиться… в подобное заведение? К Лестрейндж?

Снейп приоткрыл рот, посмотрел на поджаривающиеся овощи и промолчал. Гарри заключил, что он так и не ответит.

— Нет, все произошло не в один момент, — медленно протянул Снейп. — Это, скорее, была… череда событий. Одно из которых, возможно, и стало ключевым, но оно не было напрямую связано с… отношениями.

— Продолжайте, — осторожно подбодрил его Гарри.

— Я… потерял друга. Коллегу. Он был моим наставником. Я виделся с ним за два дня до его смерти: мы часто встречались и обсуждали за бутылочкой вина свои научные работы. Мне всегда нравились подобные… беседы.

— Не в романтическом смысле?

— Нет-нет, он состоял в разводе. Мы просто были … равными. Я видел его за два дня до того, как его не стало, и он никак не намекнул, что собирается умереть. Не подал ни малейшего знака, и мне показалось, что я отчасти несу за произошедшее ответственность.

— Да какую ответственность?

— Я и не был ответственным, но неделю спустя навестил его бывшую жену. Я извинился, что ничего не заметил, а она сказала: «Ох, Северус, откуда вам было знать. Вы были всего лишь коллегами, он бы вам не сказал». Но я-то считал его другом, а он спрыгнул с крыши многоэтажного больничного паркинга. И я осознал, что, возможно, мои взаимоотношения с другими людьми не несли такого же значения для них, как для меня. Я жестко отношусь к своим интернам, ничего не спускаю коллегам, и мои друзья мне не друзья…

— Может, для него ваши отношения имели значение. Вполне вероятно, общение с вами стало для него последней попыткой вести нормальную жизнь. Он испытывал душевную боль…

— Но она настаивала, что он никогда бы не сказал мне! И я не понимал: боже, почему не мне? Что помешало бы мне его понять?

— Дело, возможно, вовсе не в вас, — прошептал Гарри.

— А потом я осознал, что она, пожалуй, права: мы всегда беседовали исключительно о делах.

— На предыдущих двух свиданиях вы очень много говорили о работе, — рискнул вставить Гарри. Снейп посмотрел с раздражением, но Гарри продолжил: — Можно ли предположить, что раньше главной целью вашей жизни являлась карьера?

— А сейчас цель внезапно стала иной?

— Ну, я хочу сказать… вы здесь. Очевидно, вам не хватало… чего-то. — Снейп вздохнул. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что, возможно, смогу вам это что-то… дать.

Снейп не ответил. Гарри отвернулся к костру.

— Я полагал, что будет намного меньше разговоров и гораздо больше секса, — почти сам себе пробормотал Снейп и нахмурился.

Гарри улыбнулся краешком рта.

— По правилам я займусь с вами сексом не раньше пятого свидания. Но если бы вам требовался только он…

— Я бы мог обратиться к проститутке, да, это уже было, — оборвал его Снейп. — У вас крайне нестандартная терапия… Их уже можно есть?

— Наверное. Но они вкусные и сырыми, — Гарри поглядел на поджарившиеся овощи. И, пока Снейп длинными пальцами снимал их со шпажек, невольно задумался, сколько жизней спасли эти руки. — Для меня главное помочь вам осознать, что вам мешает построить настоящие отношения.

— И что же?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Пока не знаю.

— Подозреваю, вы прошли какую-то подготовку, чтобы делать подобные выводы? — насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Да, но у меня нет опыта. Кто-то проработал в этой сфере уже годы, имел дело с большим числом клиентов. А вы у меня первый. Есть такие, кто каждый день встречается с разными клиентами.

— Вы тоже? — с нажимом спросил Снейп, устремляя на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Нет, — признался Гарри. — Только с вами.

Снейп резко кивнул:

— Хорошо.

— Почему хорошо?

Снейп приоткрыл рот, но передумал и ничего не сказал.

— Продолжайте, — подбодрил его Гарри.

Снейп покачал головой, и они молча принялись за еду. Солнце находилось уже почти на горизонте: нависало, точно спелый фрукт, над верхушками деревьев и, затухая, рассыпало по озеру рубиновые отблески.

— Что во мне особенного, почему вы решили продолжить свидания?

Снейп снова посмотрел на него с открытым ртом. Несколько секунд они смущенно глядели друг на друга, затем Снейп отвернулся. Гарри положил на угли завернутые в фольгу картофелины.

— Не хотите веганских маршмэллоу? — спросил Гарри. — Только нужно найти прутики.

— Что, брать прямо с земли? — ехидно уточнил Снейп.

— Ой, забыл, что вы работаете в больнице, где, хотя от дезинфекции почти живого не осталось, пациенты все равно подхватывают стафилококк, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Чуть-чуть грязи не убьет.

— Не факт, — проворчал Снейп.

— Вам никогда не случалось делать такого в детстве?

Снейп вдруг замер.

— Случалось, — прошептал он, — вместе с… матерью. Пока ее не свалила болезнь, мы часто ездили на поезде из Коукворта на озеро Уиндермир, — смешок Снейпа прозвучал непривычно и по-северному отрывисто.  — А я и… забыл.

Гарри удивился (обычно Снейп говорил на чисто южном, четком диалекте) и робко улыбнулся.

— Ваша мама… умерла, да? — прошептал он. Снейп кивнул. — Сочувствую. Моя тоже. И отец.

Снейп пронзительно на него посмотрел:

— Вы слишком юны, чтобы остаться без родителей… — И тут его, похоже, настигло озарение: — А сколько же вам точно лет?

— А вам?

— Сорок пять, — дернул носом Снейп. — Ответьте.

— Двадцать пять. Это проблема? — Снейп вздохнул. — Ведь считается, что заполучить энергичного молодого любовника — весьма неплохо?

— Не в том случае, если не получается за ним угнаться с самого начала, — мрачно фыркнул Снейп.

— Но вы же пока не знаете, справитесь ли. Вы меня еще даже не целовали.

Стоило прозвучать этим словам, как Гарри осознал, что именно сказал. Его охватил ужас, который тут же еще больше усилился: Снейп повернул голову и вперил в него жаркий взгляд.

— А вы хотите? — требовательно спросил Снейп.

— Как пожелаете, — пробормотал Гарри, отодвигаясь, но Снейп уже успел подобраться ближе.

— Я никогда никого не целовал, — тихо произнес он и облизнул губы. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы поцелуй начали вы и я понял, как это работает.

Гарри подавился.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вас поцеловал?

Снейп кивнул. Темнота не скрывала, как сверкают его глаза.

— Я… тогда лучше, если б вы… Вы курили.

— Вы отказываетесь целовать меня, потому что я курю? Давайте посчитаем, — прорычал Снейп, — сколько людей с этой привычкой вы целовали и…

— Оставьте. Мне просто не нравится вкус.

— Не люблю отказы, — скривился Снейп, — к тому же я плачу.

«Всего раз в неделю», — подумал Гарри и потянулся губами к Снейпу.

Поцелуй Снейпа походил на…

М-да.

Говоря откровенно, он чуть-чуть походил на нападение.

Снейп, судя по всему, решил, что соль поцелуя — пролезть внутрь Гарри через рот. Он почти полностью впихнул в него язык, и Гарри отстранился, задыхаясь.

Снейп нахмурился:

— В фильмах реагируют иначе.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Гарри и придвинулся ближе. — Не открывайте рот так широко и… не впивайтесь ногтями мне в голову, ладно?

На обратном пути, уже в машине, Снейп неоднократно снимал руку с рычага переключения передач и — на несколько секунд — накрывал ладонь Гарри.

Когда Гарри выбрался из машины у конторы Лестрейндж, Снейп опустил с водительской стороны стекло и тихо произнес:

— Благодарю за вечер.

С их первого и единственного поцелуя он, можно сказать, витал в облаках.

— Это было… — он осекся и нахмурился.

— Вам понравилось? — помог Гарри.

Снейп кивнул:

— Да. — Он посмотрел на него искоса: — Можно мне… поцеловать вас еще раз?

Гарри сглотнул.

— Хорошо.

Снейп поспешно, не выключая двигатель, вылез из машины и двинулся к нему с таким воодушевлением, что Гарри чуть не сделал шаг назад. Снейп обхватил его голову ладонями, и стало ясно: сути поцелуя он все еще не уловил.

Потом Гарри смотрел вслед его машине. Губы ощущались странно.

*** 

На следующий день Беллатрикс вызвала Гарри в офис. Встречать его она вышла на крыльцо.

— У меня для вас кое-что есть, и это срочно, — важно произнесла Беллатрикс. — От мистера Снейпа.

— Он решил прекратить свидания! — ахнул Гарри.

— Не угадали, — усмехнулась Беллатрикс и вынула из кармана письмо. — Прочтите.

Гарри нехотя принял конверт.

— От кого это?

— Он оставил его вам: просунул в щель под дверью сегодня утром. Я его уже распечатала. Только посмотрите, что вы с ним, бедняжкой, делаете.

Гарри поглядел на письмо с сомнением:

— Не уверен, что хочу об этом знать.

Лестрейндж, ухмыляясь, закрыла дверь. Гарри сел на ступеньки, расправил плечи и открыл конверт. Сощурившись, он попытался разобрать почерк Снейпа, напоминавший нить, сотканную пьяным пауком.  И прочитанное что-то в нем преобразило.

От некоторых фраз сжималось сердце: «Вы первый, к кому я испытал и кому доверил подобные чувства. Я сам никогда не являлся объектом любви, плотской или платонической, и это  не волновало меня прежде, но сейчас мучительно терзает». От других отрывков Гарри ежился: «Прошу счесть за комплимент обжигающую страсть, которую вы пробудили в столь холодном человеке, как я».

К концу письма Гарри в страхе округлил глаза: «Кладу свое скудное подношение к вашим стопам. Жизнь моя в ваших руках. Я ваш, до последнего вздоха. С уважением, Северус Снейп».

Гарри бросил письмо и оттолкнул от себя подальше. Буквы перед глазами расплывались. От накатившего ужаса голова не соображала. 

Он долго-долго смотрел на письмо в надежде, что его подхватит и унесет ветер.

***

— Невероятно. Это он написал? — закончив читать, спросила Гермиона.

— Ага, — вздохнул Гарри. — Гермиона, ты ходила с ним на свидание… Как тебе это?

— Поразительно, что ты вдохновил его на нечто подобное спустя лишь три встречи! — воскликнула Гермиона, но тут же взяла себя в руки: — Без обид, Гарри. Ты привлекателен, дело не в тебе. Просто… возможно, он самый замкнутый человек из всех, кого я… На свидании я боялась, что понравлюсь и он пожелает продолжить.

— Я тоже боялся, — проворчал Гарри. — И это так грустно. Бедняга пришел на терапию, но даже по мнению терапевтов слишком холоден для секса!

— Он не холоден, отнюдь, — Гермиона помахала письмом. — Раз он такое написал, значит,  способен на истинную страсть, настоящую глубину чувств. В его груди все-таки бьется сердце.

— Практически он заявляет, что влюбился в меня после трех свиданий! — простонал Гарри. — Прошло слишком мало времени!

— Не для него: наверное, раньше он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Ваше последнее свидание явно оказалось для него… судьбоносным. Он ведь очень пылкий, целеустремленный человек, и логично, что и любить он будет столь же пылко.

— Он не может любить меня, он почти меня не знает! И так страстно, так быстро… это… закончится для него плохо, — прошептал Гарри. — Определенно плохо.

— Гарри, — мягко воззвала Гермиона, — влюбленность в терапевта — это естественный ход развития событий. Когда он подписывал контракт, его уведомляли, что будет двадцать свиданий, не больше, а после последней встречи связи обрываются. Клиентов предупреждают, что любые чувства, которые они могут испытать в процессе, не…

— Просто он… Теперь я не уверен, что сумею дать ему то, что он хочет. А он хочет эти… дикие, страстные отношения…

— Ты привыкнешь встречаться с людьми, которых бы не выбрал сам. К тому же клиент, если ничего к тебе не испытывает, не вовлечен в процесс. Ему нужно все прочувствовать. А ты найдешь способ ему помочь.

— А потом, после двадцатой, последней встречи, я разобью ему сердце, — тяжело произнес Гарри.

— Ты боишься разбить ему сердце?

— Разумеется, боюсь, он поднес мне его на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой! — прокричал Гарри. — Я вовсе не думал, что он откроется настолько полно! Я не могу соотнести такого жесткого человека, как Снейп, вот с этим, — Гарри выхватил письмо из ее рук. — Тут он пишет, что никогда… — Гарри залился румянцем, — ни с кем не был.

— И это печально. Бедняга Снейп, — сказала Гермиона и добавила:  — Гадкий ублюдок.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Он был несносен! О, Боже, мне стыдно смеяться над ним: он, наверное, всю ночь проторчал в операционной, ожидая ответа на письмо!

— А что ты ему ответишь? — испытующе смотрит Гермиона. — Потому что он точно потребует ответ!

Гарри спрятал лицо  в руках.

***

Всю следующую неделю Гарри пребывал в постоянном смятении. Днем он преподавал йогу в их с Джинни крохотной студии, и хотя Снейп не знал, где он живет и работает, каждый раз, когда кто-то входил, Гарри боялся, что это Снейп вернулся признаться в любви лично. Если кто-то шагал под окнами ночью, Гарри тоже чудилось, что это Снейп выжидает, пока он не заснет, чтобы проникнуть внутрь и… что?

Гарри ждал их свидания с предвкушением, граничащим с ужасом.

Но в пятницу после обеда позвонила Беллатрикс:

— Гарри, здравствуйте. Чем вы сейчас заняты?

— Только что отпустил группу, а что?

— Ваша встреча с мистером Снейпом отменяется. Я только что узнала.

У Гарри замерло сердце.

— Ох… Но почему? Он передумал?

— Он попал в аварию. Не знаю как: то ли он был за рулем, то ли его сбили. Я позвонила, чтобы подтвердить договоренность, и его домработница сказала, что он в больнице с воскресенья. Ему сильно досталось. Она думает, ему отрежут ногу.

— С воскресенья? — слабым голосом повторил Гарри. — Это же в тот день он занес письмо?

— Возможно, его сбили, пока он добирался домой, кто знает. А у нас только-только что-то стало получаться! Так что можете о нем забыть, я отправлю вас на другие свидания-знакомства. Найду, кем его заменить.

Гарри оцепенел.

— А как же Снейп?

— Судя по всему, у него не скоро появится настроение для секса, — кисло ответила Беллатрикс.

Гарри моргнул.

— Вы знаете, в какой он больнице?

— В той же, где работает, Ройал-Фри. Он не в состоянии принимать посетителей. Я бы не поехала. Вам не следует… я вас уверяю.

— Нет, конечно, вы правы. Определенно, не стоит. Тогда буду ждать вашего звонка, до свидания, — выпалил Гарри. Он помедлил ровно одну секунду и не глядя кинулся за курткой.

***

Снейп проснулся и мгновенно пожалел — он не мог пошевелиться. Сознание поглотило беспросветное отчаяние.

Фигура на кровати на первый взгляд не напоминала человеческое тело. Гарри, устало прижавшись к стеклу, всматривался в ворох повязок и трубок, являвшихся, если верить табличке на двери, Северусом Снейпом.

— Вам помочь? — спросила оказавшаяся рядом медсестра.

— Я… — Гарри осекся, не зная, что сказать. Он снова бросил взгляд на Снейпа, не понимая, отчего так потрясен увиденным. Признание Снейпа словно каким-то образом… связало их. И в этом не было ни капли смысла. Возможно, подумал Гарри, стоит уйти.

Медсестра чудно посмотрела и с дрожью в голосе поинтересовалась:

— Простите за вопрос, но вы случайно не Гарри?

Гарри удивленно кивнул:

— А что?

— О Господи! Его единственные слова были о вас! Но мы, понятно, не представляли, где вас найти.

Все оставшиеся сомнения (надежды?), что письмо было розыгрышем, мгновенно рассеялись.

— Я приехал, — осторожно произнес Гарри. — Вы не могли бы… не могли бы сказать, что с ним?

Медсестра молча взяла его за руку и посмотрела на лежащую пластом фигуру.

— Как вы и сами видите, ему сегодня утром ампутировали левую ногу выше колена, — грустно начала она и резко осеклась: Гарри, еще этого не заметивший, охнул от ужаса. — Простите. Я никогда с ним не работала, но он настоящая легенда. Он знаменит своей жесткостью, чтоб вы понимали. И все же… это станет для него большим ударом.

— П-продолжайте, — сглотнул Гарри. 

Сестра вздохнула.

— У него перелом правой ноги, но врачи надеются обойтись без ампутации. В левое плечо вставили штифты, пальцы рук переломаны, но он чувствует пальцы правой ноги, так что его вряд ли парализовало.  Большие опасения вызывает состояние левого глаза, а в правый попала инфекция, поэтому поверх наложена повязка. Также серьезно ранена шея: артерия разорвалась на восемьдесят процентов. Останется глубокий шрам. Имеются и внутренние повреждения: сломанные ребра и схлопнувшееся легкое, но с этим разобрались. Он может очень тихо говорить, но большую часть времени — из-за лекарств — находится без сознания.

Гарри чуть покачнулся.

— Ужасные травмы, — мрачно подытожил он. — Вы знаете, как… все произошло?

— Насколько я понимаю, он переходил дорогу, и из-за угла слишком быстро выехал грузовик. Вам плохо?

Гарри наклонился, и его вырвало в мусорную корзину. Сестра, пока он со стоном отплевывался, печально гладила его по спине:

— Ему очень повезло. Его сбили почти у больничного входа. Если вы когда-нибудь попадете в…

Гарри кивнул, вытирая рот, и ахнул:

— Боже.

— Восстановление займет немало времени; его жизнь полностью изменится. Но, возможно, ему станет лучше просто от того, что вы пришли. Ему кажется, что все потеряно, но это же неправда, так? Можете не верить, но у нас было много и более тяжелых случаев, — добавила сестра, точно угадав его неуверенность. — Пока мы лишь старались поддерживать в нем жизнь. Ему повезло.

— Не сомневаюсь, — безрадостно ответил Гарри. Он постоял на пороге палаты, словно готовясь принять казнь. Затем со вздохом оглянулся на ведущий к выходу коридор. — Что он говорил обо… мне?

У сестры посветлело лицо.

— Что вы очень красивый, что вы его ангел, его свет; говорил о том, как он вас лю…

Гарри качнул головой, стиснув зубы. Губы его печально изогнулись.

— Хорошо. Тогда я знаю, что делать. Спасибо, — и он открыл дверь.

 

***

 

Снейп лежал совершенно неподвижно.  Понимая, что иначе не выяснить, в сознании он или нет, Гарри осторожно подошел ближе. Как можно аккуратнее и тише пододвинул к кровати стул для посетителей. Но Снейп зашевелился и вопросительно прохрипел:

— Кто здесь?

Гарри не ответил.

Казалось, он смотрел на Снейпа целую вечность. Его переполняла странная сила: Снейп не знал, что это он, Гарри.  И выбор оставался все еще за ним. Он мог обозначить свое присутствие, а мог уйти. И никому здесь не был обязан.

Но его терзала мысль: как вышло, что такой человек, как Снейп, питал к нему столь глубокие, нежные чувства? Его же собственные чувства к Снейпу казались просто… непостижимыми.

Тут Снейп, из которого во все стороны торчали трубки, снова мучительно медленно повернулся. Он печально изогнул губы,  и лицо его стало крайне, безмерно несчастным.

— Кто это? Пожалуйста, прошу вас, уйдите, — недовольно попросил он.

— Я пришел... — попробовал выдавить Гарри, но слова застряли в горле. Изо рта вылетел лишь хрипловатый, скомканный, напоминающий стон звук.

Снейп поморщился и попытался повернуть голову, чтобы «увидеть» его перевязанными глазами. У Гарри екнуло сердце. Позже он так и не сумеет определить, какое чувство — жалость ли, доброта или что-то иное — побудило его взять Снейпа за руку,  перевязанную и непохожую на человеческую кисть.

— Это я, Гарри, — удалось ему тихо выговорить. — Гарри.

Реакция Снейпа оказалась ошеломляющей. Он всем телом содрогнулся, словно его пронзила пуля, нестерпимая мука. С губ сорвался скорбный, неподдельный в своей откровенности вопль.

— Гарри? — простонал он и попытался ухватиться за него похожими на лапы — из-за бинтов — руками, но вскрикнул от вызванной резким движением боли.

Встревожившись, Гарри в ужасе вскочил со стула и притронулся к правой щеке Снейпа, которая одна не была скрыта повязкой. Снейп снова застонал и, прильнув к его руке, начал целовать гладкую ладонь приоткрытыми сухими губами. Гарри принялся осторожно водить пальцами по его щеке. Стоя на коленях, он лежал грудью на кровати, но Снейп не обращал на это внимания.

— Ш-ш-ш… — смутился Гарри. — Это всего лишь я.

Снейп задрожал. Гарри на секунду решил, что его трясет от холода или боли, а потом понял: Снейп <i>плачет<\i>.

В груди снова стало слишком тесно.

— О нет, пожалуйста, не плачьте, — Гарри принялся поглаживать доступную для прикосновений кожу. Пальцами второй руки он зарылся Снейпу в волосы. — У вас в глаз и-инфекция попала, может стать хуже!

Но Снейп явно не мог остановиться. Беззвучно шепча его имя, он нежно водил перевязанной кистью по его волосам. По забинтованным щекам покатились слезы, а из носа потекло.

Гарри, забеспокоившись, что повязка на правом глазу намокнет, попробовал высвободиться, чтобы найти салфетку, но Снейп вцепился в него что есть сил.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, лежите спокойно. Я только достану салфетку, я никуда не уйду.

Ему пришлось поднести найденную в тумбочке салфетку к лицу Снейпа самому: пальцы у того ничего не удержали бы. Снейп обильно высморкался, затем позволил вытереть себе лицо.

После Снейп, тяжело дыша, постарался успокоиться, хотя что могло еще остаться от его чувства собственного достоинства?.. Гарри, дрожа, немного постоял с мокрой салфеткой в руках, но вскоре начал перебирать и гладить волосы Снейпа. Несколько долгих минут тот сопел и прерывисто вздыхал, но потом его дыхание выровнялось, и Гарри понял: он заснул.

Гарри  отошел от кровати. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  Во что он ввязался?.. И все же решение было принято. Пути назад не оставалось.

***

Некоторое время Гарри беспокойно дремал у больничной кровати. Потом пришла уже знакомая медсестра и предложила принести сэндвич.

Снейп, мгновенно проснувшись, позвал:

— Гарри? — и слепо завертел изувеченной головой, хватая перебинтованными руками воздух.

Гарри, у которого ныло все тело, сел на стуле ровнее.

— Вы очень добры. Мне, пожалуйста, просто… просто кофе без молока. Спасибо. 

Снейп повернулся на звук его голоса, точно цветок, который тянется к солнцу.

Гарри подошел к нему и устало спросил:

— Хотите что-нибудь?.. Он может есть? Вы пока не можете, да?.. Мне сказали, вас основательно прооперировали, — Гарри погладил его по голове. Снейп, явно не привыкший к нежностям, с блаженным вздохом потянулся за его рукой. Внутри у Гарри все сжалось.

— Нет, пока нет, — медсестра тоже выглядела усталой. — Слишком многое пришлось приводить  в порядок. Ему провели гастростомию, поэтому пока кормят через трубку, ее отсюда не видно, — она кивнула на одеяло. — Но со временем его подлатают, и стому зашьют.

— Сколько же вы натерпелись, — вздохнул Гарри и мягко провел по волосам Снейпа.

Тот не ответил. Но когда Гарри попытался отвести руку, глухо произнес:

— Не останавливайтесь, — и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Сестра отправилась на поиски кофе. Гарри гадал, который уже час.

— Вы получили мое письмо? — голос Снейпа остался глубоким, однако теперь звучал резко, сипло и болезненно.

Гарри кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что Снейп его не видит:

— Да.

— И как вы… его восприняли?

Снейп, казалось, затаил дыхание. Гарри беспокойно заерзал.

— Я… я удивился.

Снейп безрадостно качнул головой:

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Прошло не так много… времени, — добавил Гарри.

— Верно. И все же… вы пришли ко мне.

— Да, — осторожно ответил Гарри.

— Значит, есть надежда?

Снейп повернул голову, будто хотел устремить на него пронзительный взгляд черных глаз.

— Надежда? — с трудом повторил Гарри.

— На то, что однажды мои чувства станут взаимными? — строго уточнил Снейп.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Я… вы правда считаете, что  полюбили меня? — спросил он, стараясь выиграть время.

Снейп нахмурился:

— Как и сказал. Разумеется, я не ожидал, что вы разделите мои чувства, пока нет, — однако по тону его голоса можно было догадаться, что он все-таки надеялся. Наверняка. — Но вы бы не явились, покажись вам подобная идея омерзительной. Либо так, либо вы пришли из жалости. Мне не нужна жалость, — пренебрежительно прибавил он.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы жалеть или насмехаться, — не выдержал Гарри. —  Услышал, что вы попали в аварию, и пришел.

— То есть из жалости, — Снейп отвернулся.

— Не знаю, из-за чего. Я не мог не прийти, — просто ответил Гарри. — У меня не было выбора.

— Потому что я сказал, что люблю вас? И вы с чего-то решили, что теперь несете за меня ответственность?

— Вы спасли много жизней. Неужели вы не заслужили…

— Награды? — прошипел Снейп. — Вы считаете, что быть со мной из жалости и чувства долга — это награда?

— Нет. Вы сказали, что ко мне неравнодушны, и я не могу вас оставить. Не знаю почему, но просто не могу. Я быстрее влюблюсь, если вы не прогоните, а позволите быть рядом.

— Да как вы в меня влюбитесь? — проворчал Снейп. — Какие у меня шансы добиться вашего расположения в подобном состоянии? Будь я прежним, я бы приложил все силы, чтобы доказать, что достоин вашей любви. А что делать слепому калеке? У такого, как я, никогда не выйдет пробудить в вас любовь! 

Снейп отвернулся с таким сломленным видом, что Гарри пересел на край кровати и, положив руку ему на сердце, прошептал:

— Раны — не главное. Я пришел. В свое личное время, не как терапевт.

— Я в вашей милости, — уныло пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся:

— Вы говорили, что сами никого не милуете.

— Верно. Откуда в вас столько жертвенности? А что, если все здешние пациенты начнут писать вам любовные письма?

— Но они не пишут. Вы единственный, кто это сделал.

Гарри с самого начала осознавал, что необычное начало их взаимоотношений вызовет проблемы. Однако он не ожидал, что трудности начнутся настолько быстро.

На следующее утро в палату заглянул санитар, который собирал на тележку оставшуюся после завтрака грязную посуду. 

— Старина Снейп! Как хорошо, что вы живы, сэр! А это, значиццо, ваш паренек?

Снейп резко втянул воздух. Гарри напрягся, понимая: тот ждет его ответа. Он покраснел и, заерзав, махнул рукой:

— Что вы! Мы, ну, э-э… как бы… просто, ну, друзья, — договорил он и безрадостно улыбнулся.

Когда Гарри осмелился взглянуть на Снейпа, выражение его лица  предвещало бурю. Гарри понял, что сболтнул не то, и отвернулся к окну, желая очутиться как можно дальше. Санитар, обозрев эту неловкую сцену, торопливо испарился.

Наступило напряженное молчание. Гарри почти слышал, как Снейп кипит от злости.

— Мне нужно покурить.

Гарри было страшно обернуться.

— Простите, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от окна. — Я… не привык. Не привык. Наверное, нужно было сказать по-другому…

— Вы опровергли все, черт возьми, слишком быстро! — рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри наконец-то повернулся:

— А вы не то чтобы бросились на помощь!  И что бы вы сказали? «Он мой сексуальный терапевт»?

— Для меня вы не просто терапевт, — процедил Снейп. — Вы были правы, не все завязано на сексе.

— По-моему, еще рановато давать определения! — воскликнул Гарри. — Особенно учитывая, что сейчас мы не можем встречаться или вступить в какую бы то ни было любовную связь!

Снейп оскалился, но промолчал. Какое-то время Гарри угрюмо смотрел, как тот скребет ногтями по простыне, и раздраженно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  Потом вскочил и бросил:

— Пойду прогуляюсь.

— Прекрасная мысль, уносите ноги, — ворчливо отозвался Снейп. — Хорошо, что хотя бы один из нас может.

Гарри подавил желание закричать. Снейп вздохнул:

— Я должен был потребовать, чтобы он не совал нос в чужие дела. Мне просто… было интересно, что вы скажете. Вы не виноваты в том, что ответили не так… как бы я хотел.

Злость сдулась, как воздушный шарик. Гарри медленно приблизился к кровати, осторожно присел и утомленно улыбнулся, хотя Снейп его не видел.

— Почему вы не уходите? — очень тихо спросил Снейп, устремив слепой взгляд на перевязанные руки. — Что я, такой, могу вам предложить?

Гарри накрыл его кисть ладонью.

— Вас так волнует судьба практически незнакомого человека, — пробормотал Снейп. — Когда будет допустимо… попросить разрешения вас поцеловать?

Гарри ошеломленно моргнул.

— Э-э-э… я… можно мне… — он сглотнул. — Простите, я просто… удивился.

— Удивился, — ровно повторил Снейп.

— Да, ну то есть… Вы не похожи на человека, к которому…

— К которому что? Можно испытывать нежные чувства? Я ведь уже вас целовал.

— В том письме вы написали, что никогда… ну… ни с кем не были.

Гарри поежился, но Снейп лишь пожал плечами.

— И? Я этого не стыжусь. Я не встречал людей, с которыми хотел бы вступить в интимную связь. До этого момента. Но я понимаю, что тогда, когда мы целовались в первый раз, вы были в роли «терапевта». Теперь, подозреваю, у нас новые границы?

— Теперь?

— Вы говорили, что пришли в свое личное время.  Значит, мы начинаем с чистого листа?

Гарри отступил от кровати и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:

— Вам надо поправиться. А потом мы… что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Медленно потекло время. Снейп подолгу спал, а в периоды бодрствования требовал Гарри. Тот пытался отпрашиваться с работы, но чаще просто днями сидел на неудобном стуле у кровати Снейпа, глядя, как тот спит. Гарри знал: Снейп расстроится, если его не будет рядом.

***

Гарри ждал, когда Снейп вернется с очередной операции. Прошло уже несколько часов, глаза покраснели от недосыпа. Но затем громко распахнулась дверь, и ввезли каталку. Гарри поспешно поднялся. Выражение лица Снейпа казалось кислым, но Гарри, кинувшись к нему, нащупал под простыней его ладонь.

— Как ты? Как он?

— Больно, — выдохнул Снейп, опуская веки.

— Но теперь ты в порядке, — прошептал Гарри и импульсивно поцеловал его руку.

— Какого черта ты целуешь мне руку, будто чьей-то бабушке! Либо целуй меня в губы, либо никак! — рявкнул Снейп, сразу же распахнув глаза.

Гарри, словно обжегшись, отшатнулся.

— Извини, — прошипел Снейп, пытаясь вернуть прикосновение. — Мне больно, и я раздражен. Прости.

— Ничего, — тихо произнес Гарри.

Потом, переплетя их пальцы, Гарри сидел и смотрел, как он засыпает.

 

***

— Я так горжусь им.

Гарри поднял взгляд. В дверях стоял старик, сверкая ярко-оранжевыми носками в фиолетовый горошек и алым шарфом. Старик улыбался так широко, что Гарри при одном взгляде на него окутало тепло.

— Он проделал огромный путь,  раз влюбился именно в вас, — добавил старик. Глаза его мерцали.

Гарри ужасно смутился.

— В меня? Путь? Вы меня знаете?

— Он всю жизнь был помешан на самосовершенствовании. Думаю, что при таком детстве вы бы тоже были. В Коукворте его семье пришлось нелегко. На моих глазах он преуспел в самых разных областях, но всегда в одиночестве. А сейчас так приятно видеть, к чему устремилось его естество: к доброте, нежности и состраданию, которые олицетворяете вы, мой мальчик, пусть ему и нелегко понять вашу кроткую душу. Я всегда боялся, что ему никто не придется по сердцу.

— Вы его отец? — выдохнул Гарри.

— О нет-нет, всего лишь друг. Мы очень долго были друзьями. Он хороший человек, Гарри.

Гарри перевел взгляд на лицо спящего Снейпа и прошептал:

— Я верю.

Когда он повернулся обратно, старика уже не было.

— Пообещай мне одну вещь, — сказал вдруг Снейп, который аж трясся, так хотел закурить. 

Гарри от неожиданности, едва не свалился с пластикового больничного стула, запутавшись в собственных руках и ногах.  Снейп, у которого еще не до конца восстановилось зрение, смотрел в его направлении.

— Да? — неуверенно отозвался Гарри.

— Пообещай, что если не останешься со мной, то не зачахнешь в одиночестве.

— Откуда я знаю, с кем я останусь. Я не могу контролировать, с кем встречаюсь и что чувствую. Может, я в итоге уйду в монастырь.

Снейп почти наугад протянул руку и погладил его по плечу.

— Пообещай, что не уйдешь, — тихо, но пылко попросил он.

— Почему?

— Потому что такой красивый человек, как ты, должен быть для кого-то возлюбленным, сокровищем, — выплюнул Снейп. — Если ты не станешь моим, обязательно найди того, кто полюбит тебя так же сильно. Обещай.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Я не буду загадывать так далеко.

— Я серьезно. Не прекращай поиски.

Гарри снова взялся за книжку.

— Я никого не ищу. С чего тебя сегодня пробрало на сентиментальность?

Снейп прикусил губу и быстро моргнул. Гарри, отложив книжку, пододвинул стул ближе. Но  когда он попытался взять Снейпа за руку, тот отпрянул и прошипел:

— Нет!

— Что с тобой?

— Что со мной?! — насмешливо переспросил Снейп. — Тебе должно быть отвратительно к ним прикасаться!

Гарри посмотрел на его израненные руки. Между гипсом и повязками виднелись шрамы, создавая впечатление, будто кусочки плоти небрежно соединял Франкенштейн. Снейпу запретили шевелить пальцами, но он — к собственному глубочайшему разочарованию — не прислушался к этому совету. Гарри не раз заставал его за тем, как он пытался взять стакан воды или карандаш, ронял их и рыдал, думая, что рядом никого. Гарри мог разве что представить, насколько тяжело должно быть человеку, для которого руки — профессиональный инструмент. 

— Ты не думал над тем, где будешь работать, если они не восстановятся?

Скрытые под одеялом пальцы Снейпа дрогнули.

— Нет, — бросил он и сжался в комок. Его губы скорбно изогнулись. Гарри смотрел на них, как завороженный. — Почему мне запретили курить?

Гарри вздохнул. Его тянуло рассказать о совином питомнике, в котором он провел весь день; ободрить, заверив, что они станут работать в питомнике вместе, даже если зрение не вернется. Но что-то останавливало. Он еще не мог вот так взять и впустить Снейпа в свою жизнь.

Внезапно распахнулась дверь, и вошли три врача — один постарше и два ровесника Гарри, скорее всего, студенты. Последние при виде Снейпа охнули.

— Мистер Снейп!

Снейп явно узнал голос и презрительно скривился.

— Кто это там? Не Лонгботтом ли?

— И я, мистер Снейп, — перебил его второй студент. — Мы слышали, вы попали в аварию. Я хотел бы первым принести соболезнования.

— Вы не первый, Малфой. Вы опоздали на четыре недели. А вы, Лонгботтом, явились позлорадствовать?

Лонгботтом не стремился подходить к кровати и поглядывал на дверь.

— А вы кто?

Гарри понял, что обращаются к нему — говорил второй студент, блондин, чья ехидная усмешка могла бы составить конкуренцию гримасам Снейпа. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, на его поникшие плечи и  искаженное (явно в защитной реакции) презрением лицо, и до боли четко осознал: сейчас не просто бывшие студенты случайно увидели беду своего наставника. И, несмотря на черствость Снейпа, это было так несправедливо. Ему же, в конце концов, было так плохо. 

Гарри почти сорвался на крик:

— Я его партнер!

У блондина совсем не элегантно отвисла челюсть. Второй, Лонгботтом, пришел в ужас. Даже врач-консультант приподнял брови.

— Вы? — прошипел блондин.

Гарри положил руку Снейпу на плечо.

— Да. — И только сейчас понял: Снейп затаил дыхание. — Вам что-то нужно?

Консультант взял себя в руки.

— Северус, — начал он, и Снейп вздохнул. — Это Ремус. Мне жаль, что с тобой такое приключилось.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Пора поговорить о физиотерапии. Тебе нужно как можно скорее начать ходить: у тебя в ноге застаивается жидкость. Это нормально, но тебе надо двигаться, подготовиться к протезу. С тобой уже кто-нибудь говорил на этот счет?

— Нет, — прошептал Снейп.

— Мы проконсультировались с оперировавшими тебя хирургами…

— Я не смогу вернуться к работе, так? — оборвал его Снейп.

Ремус помолчал, глядя в свои записи.

— Северус, ты знаешь, что на этой стадии сложно что-либо предсказывать. Я бы… очень удивился, если бы после подобных повреждений ты вернулся в операционную.

Внутри Снейпа, казалось, что-то угасло. Он закрыл глаза и, откинувшись на подушки, прошипел:

— Пусть проваливают.

Блондин насмешливо улыбнулся Гарри, окинув его взглядом с головы до пят, и крепко сжал поручень кровати, словно твердо намеревался остаться. Но Ремус знаком велел им уйти. Лонгботтом испарился за считанные секунды.

Как только дверь закрылась, Снейп очень тихо спросил:

— А как насчет… физического состояния в других областях?

— Например?

Снейп кивком головы указал на свой пах.

— Сексуальные функции? Или связанные с туалетом?

— И то, и другое. Все равно. Сексуальные.

Ремус снова глянул в свои записи.

— Колостому тебе, если все пройдет по плану, закроют через десять недель. Хирурги надеются, что позвоночник, раз в ноге и паховой области сохранилась чувствительность, поврежден минимально. Но пока сложно говорить о… возможности… — Ремус поежился, — эрекции или семяизвержения. 

Гарри вдруг понял, что именно тревожит Снейпа, и, тяжело плюхнувшись на стул, едва слышно охнул. Снейп, оскалившись, повернулся в его сторону. Ремус явно почувствовал себя на редкость неуютно.

— Поистине радостная новость, — процедил Снейп.

— Мне жаль, Северус. Я… я вернусь утром, и тебя посмотрит протезист.

Снейп пожал плечами. Все его внимание, без остатка, было приковано к Гарри, который с трудом переводил дыхание. 

Когда Ремус сбежал, опустилось молчание.

— Ты удивлен? — прошипел Снейп.

Гарри хотел было сказать, что ужасно нервничал из-за его потенциального желания заняться сексом, но ему даже не пришло в голову, что это может оказаться невозможным. Но промолчал.

 

— Хочешь забрать свои глупые слова о «партнерстве» назад? — кисло добавил Снейп.

 

— Ты недоволен?

Снейп скривил губы:

— Не поверил тебе ни на секунду. Ты сказал это, чтобы произвести эффект. Думал, меня надо защитить от двух этих идиотов. А еще ты пытаешься убедить себя, что что-то ко мне чувствуешь. Это даже слепой заметит. И ты меня этим оскорбляешь.

Гарри поднялся на выход.

— На тебе красная футболка? — вдруг спросил Снейп.

— Да… Господи! Ты видишь?

— Смутно, просто красный туман.

— А меня ты видишь?

— Нет, — пробормотал Снейп. — И видит только правый глаз.

— Это признак того, что нужно его разрабатывать его и соглашаться на протез. Если зрение возвращается, почему бы не поставить цель — вернуться к оперированию!

Снейп покачал головой, не отводя взгляда от окна.

— Но почему?

Снейп вздохнул:

— Я… нет смысла.

Гарри снова сел.

— Отчего же? — Снейп пожал плечами. —  Я тут на днях беседовал с одним из твоих врачей и предложил позаниматься с тобой йогой. Я практикую йогу с девятнадцати. Риска травм нет, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Снейп снова покачал головой. — Ну а раньше какая у тебя была физическая нагрузка?

Снейп послал ему гневный взгляд и вновь отвернулся к окну.

***

Гарри клевал носом, и до него дошло не сразу, что Снейп его обнимает. Ко рту едва ощутимо прикасались чужие губы. Гарри на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

— Прости, — низко произнес Снейп. — Я думал, ты спишь.

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел, что во сне положил голову на вторую подушку Снейпа. Он сел прямо. 

— Ты часто целовал меня, пока я сплю?

Снейп не спешил отвечать на его взгляд.

— Бывало, — признался он, осмелившись было посмотреть в его сторону, но тут же снова отвел взгляд и громко выдохнул. Потом что-то беззвучно прошептал.

— Не раз и не два? — с нажимом спросил Гарри.

Снейп резко кивнул. 

— Сегодня, пока тебя не было, меня еще раз осмотрели. Это и тебя касалось.

— Меня? — задушено повторил Гарри.  

— Помимо прочего мне говорили о… том, что я могу… что мы можем…. Говорили о сексе, который не включает проникновение, — продолжил Снейп. Он не смог заставить себя посмотреть в округлившиеся глаза Гарри и покраснел.

Гарри, содрогнувшись, поморщился.

— Но мы ведь никуда не торопимся, да? — получилось пискляво. — Ну, то есть, я знаю, что ты восстанавливаешься, но…

— Все непросто, и не только в прямом смысле слова. Мне нужно прийти в форму. Ты заслуживаешь крепкого любовника. Сколько, ты говорил, тебе лет?

— Двадцать пять.

— У меня никогда не было двадцатипятилетнего любовника, даже когда мне самому было двадцать пять.

— Йога пойдет тебе на пользу.

Снейп вперил в него мрачный взор.

— Меня интересует лишь… усовершенствование постельных навыков.

Гарри, сам себе поражаясь, произнес:

— От упражнений член будет стоять дольше.

Взгляд Снейпа потемнел.

— Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы он стоял?

— Я… не знаю, — промямлил Гарри. — Наверное… подольше.

Его лицо просто полыхало.

***

Шагая к палате Снейпа, Гарри еще с противоположного конца коридора увидел тележку, рядом с которой стояла пышноволосая медсестра. Он сразу же узнал ее, хотя та разговаривала с коллегой спиной к нему, и улыбнулся

 

— Если бы я ему сочувствовала, а я не сочувствую, то сказала бы, что он потерял надежду, и пожалела бы его. Делай, как я: войди, уберись и выходи. Не включай свет, работай в темноте, — донесся тихий голос Гермионы.

Тут она постучала в дверь Снейпа, и улыбка Гарри померкла.

— Убирайтесь! — раздался глухой рык.

Гермиона энергично открыла дверь, явно собираясь с силами. Ее коллега медлила.

— А, это Топотун, — насмешливо произнес Снейп. Гермиона, склонив голову, вошла в палату.

— Топотун? — спросил Гарри у коллеги Гермионы, слушая, как та суетится в полутьме.

— Это заяц из «Бэмби». Он ее так… из-за зубов, — тихо объяснила медсестра.

Гарри нахмурился: передние зубы Гермионы были аккуратными, но чуть-чуть… великоватыми. К горлу подступила злость. Он встал в дверном проеме. Оттуда удавалось разглядеть  спрятавшегося в тени Снейпа, сурового и болезненно худого. Его лицо во мраке сияло белизной. Можно было различить высокие, острые скулы, огромный нос крючком и внимательные, угольно-черные глаза: повязку уже сняли. 

Гарри, прищурившись, сдвинул брови, и в уже скривившей тонкие губы презрительной ухмылке поубавилось уверенности. 

— Следи за манерами, — рявкнул Гарри.

Гермиона, державшая охапку грязных полотенец, замерла и прошипела:

— Гарри, не надо!

У Снейпа широко распахнулись глаза.

— Прошу прощения? — проговорил он с опасно низкими нотками в голосе.

— Ты меня слышал, — равнодушно ответил Гарри и поднял кипу старых газет. — Гермиона, эти выкидываем?

— Мне не нужна помощь, — глядя в сторону, прошептала Гермиона.

Гарри положил газеты обратно, гневно подошел к двери и включил основную лампу.

— Так лучше?

Снейп побледнел и просипел:

— Гарри…

— Можно отвлечь тебя на минутку? — спросил Гарри Гермиону.

Снейп что-то растерянно пролепетал.

***

— Что это было? Ты в порядке?

Гермиона со вздохом  закрыла дверцу шкафчика с бельем на ключ.

— Все нормально, Гарри. Расслабься. Мне не привыкать.

Гарри, поникнув,  зарылся лицом в стопку мягких полотенец и тоже вздохнул.

— Все в порядке. Правда, все в порядке.

— Он вел себя так грубо, — простонал Гарри.

— У вас не все гладко, да? — мягко спросила Гермиона.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько попала в точку, — приглушенно ответил он, не отнимая лица от полотенец.

***

Гарри уныло сидел на улице с банкой колы. Изо рта шел пар. Спустя некоторое время появился молодой человек с пачкой сигарет в руках.

— Не против, если я здесь подымлю, или мне отойти? — молодой человек неловко махнул пачкой.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Не, все нормально, я привык, — и протянул новому знакомому колу. — Я запретил Снейпу, но иногда он точно курит.

— Спасибо. Меня зовут Колин, — молодой человек улыбнулся. — А ты парень мистера Снейпа. Я, бывает, работаю в паре с Гермионой. И по-моему, тебе не помешает покурить.

Гарри мрачно кивнул. Какое-то время они сидели бок о бок, по очереди передавая друг другу сигарету и банку с колой.

— Как ты с ним справляешься? — вдруг тихо спросил Колин. — Он же… почти невыносимый. Ты знаешь, какой ужас начинается, когда тебя нет?

— Он не слишком-то любезен, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Хуже:  он начал напиваться по вечерам, когда ты не приходишь.

Гарри ахнул:

— Что?

— Он и прямо сейчас пьет. Потому что ты ушел. Кому-то завтра прилетит серьезный нагоняй.

Гарри моргнул:

— Напивается? Се-сейчас? Откуда он берет алкоголь?

— Без понятия. Похоже, ему приносят: он, наверное, тратит кучу налички. На прошлой неделе ввели новое правило: кто окажется замешан, получит взыскание. Гермиона сказала, что ты, скорее всего, не в курсе.

— Я не знал, — вздохнул Гарри. — Мне нужно обратно. Зря я оставил Гермиону одну.

У палаты его поймала за руку Гермиона.

— Гарри, подожди. Прежде чем ты войдешь…

— Он пьян. Мне сказали, — мрачно перебил ее Гарри.

— В любом случае не ругайся, потому что тогда-то и начинается самый ужас. Я могу пойти с тобой…

— В этом нет необходимости, спасибо.

Он распахнул дверь. Снейп лежал с закрытыми глазами на постели и тихо плакал. Приблизившись, Гарри почувствовал, что его дыхание пахнет, как ядовитые испарения.

— Что ты пьешь? — сварливо поинтересовался он. — Похоже на растворитель краски.

— Его глаза на звезды не похожи, — нежно вывел Снейп заплетающимся языком и приоткрыл глаза.

— Где бутылка?

Снейп поднял руку, в которой сжимал пустую стеклянную бутылку.

— Отдай, — потребовал Гарри. Снейп только фыркнул. — Отдай, я сказал. Пожалуйста.

— Не отдам, — беззлобно пробормотал Снейп и поднес горлышко к губам.

— Отдашь, даже если мне придется сесть на тебя верхом и вырвать ее из твоих пальцев зубами.

Снейп подавился. Пока он откашливался, Гарри отнял бутылку. Снейп обиженно взглянул на него сквозь мокрые ресницы:

— Отдай!.

Гарри отошел чуть дальше, чем Снейп мог дотянуться.

— Встань и возьми.

— Маленький гребаный манипулятор!

— Не надо так со мной разговаривать!

— Я… ладно. Прошу вас милостиво вернуть мне мою собственность.

— Нет.

— Отдай бутылку или сядь мне на колени, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Гарри пошатнулся. Снейп помрачнел:

— Видишь, как со мной обошлась жизнь, — неожиданно искренне и взволнованно прошептал он и протянул дрожащую потную ладонь. Он отчаянно попытался ухватиться за Гарри… Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Широко распахнутые черные глаза моргнули, и в глубине зрачков погасло что-то обжигающее и пугающее

Лицо Снейпа приняло намеренно жестокое выражение. Тонкие губы скривились:

— Теперь я для тебя неполноценный человек?

— Где ты достал спиртное? — выдавил Гарри.

— Какая разница. Отвечай! — гаркнул Снейп, взбудоражено вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Считаю ли я тебя неполноценным? — тихо переспросил Гарри.

— Да, — прошипел Снейп.

— Я почти не знаю, каким человеком ты был раньше, — грустно ответил Гарри.

— Но ты узнал меня так близко…

— Мы были едва знакомы…

— Ты узнал обо мне все; или, по крайней мере, я узнал о тебе все. Все самое важное о тебе я понял в первую же минуту знакомства…

— На! —  внезапно перебил его Гарри и пихнул бутылку в скрюченные пальцы. Снейп едва ее не уронил. А когда поднял взгляд, Гарри уже не было.

***

Мчась по коридору, Гарри услышал звон стекла.

***

На следующий день — Гарри не пришел в часы для посещений — ему позвонили. Звонила Гермиона, которая начала с места в карьер:

— Прости, что я по такому делу…

— Что он опять натворил? — спросил Гарри, опускаясь на стул.

— Он отказывается есть. Он, наверное, уже мучается от голода, но не ест. Говорит, что ему все равно. Его осмотрел врач, но он ничем не болен.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Да. Хорошо. Уже еду.

— Прости, Гарри. Я знаю, ты не…

— Все нормально. Пожалуйста, не надо, — шепотом попросил Гарри.

***

Гарри тихо вошел в палату, неся поднос с пакетом апельсинового сока, мороженым и сэндвичем с сыром.  Снейп, лежавший лицом к окну, на звук не оглянулся.

— Ты целый день не ел, — хрипло произнес Гарри, и Снейп молниеносно повернул голову. Он забарахтался в простынях и до боли медленно принял сидячее положение. Все это время он таращился на Гарри, как на привидение.

Гарри положил поднос ему на колени.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Снейп, даже не глянув на еду.

— Если не наешься, я принесу еще, — кивнул Гарри.

За окном пошел снег.

***

Шли недели. Ситуация обострялась.

— Где Гарри? —  брюзжал Снейп. А Гарри, еще не готовый войти в палату, в это время разговаривал за дверью с Гермионой.

— Гарри не… Посещения разрешат только через двадцать минут, мистер Снейп.

— Тогда я подожду.

— Но нам, медсестрам дневной смены, нужно закончить обход: у ночных свои обязанности.

— Я сказал, что подожду.

— Мистер Снейп, какая разница, кто помоет волосы? Это отнимет десять минут!

— Значит, это отнимет у Гарри всего десять минут!

— Либо сейчас, либо вообще никакого мытья.

— Тогда, черт побери, не надо никакого! Отвяжись, ведьма!

Послышался плеск пролитой воды. Из палаты вылетела старшая медсестра и захлопнула за собой дверь. Сердце у Гарри застыло, как дорога подо льдом (на том самом отрезке, где когда-то сбили Снейпа).

— Прости, — сказала сестра Гермионе. Ее заметно трясло. — Весь пол залило водой. Я вытру…

— Нет, все в порядке, Поппи, — мягко оборвала ее Гермиона. — У нас у всех подобное случалось. Он такая сволочь.

— Обычно его слова меня не задевают, — бессильно попыталась оправдаться Поппи. — Просто он всегда ведет себя ужасно грубо. Он был таким, когда я работала с ним в операционной. Не знаю, с чего я взяла, что как с пациентом с ним будет по-другому.

— Все хорошо, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Гарри вымоет ему волосы, и все наладится.

Гарри к изумлению сестер распахнул дверь палаты и прорычал:

— Нет, не наладится!

Снейп неловко приподнялся на локтях. На полу разлились лужи, простыни были хоть отжимай. Сам Снейп тоже был мокрым; рубашка сползла, оголив одно плечо. Недовольное лицо Снейпа облипали висевшие сосульками волосы. Лампа разбилась, на полу валялся перевернутый тазик, на кремовой стене расплылось пятно.

Снейп замер и раздраженно произнес:

— Явился.

— Да, — не выдержал Гарри, — а ты такой… такая… свинья! Я ухожу домой, а ты не заслуживаешь, чтоб тебе хоть кто-то помогал! Гермиона такая славная девушка, а ты обращаешься с ней просто по-скотски! И я сейчас слышал, как ты разговаривал с медсестрой. Сам себе мой свои дурацкие волосы!

— Я инвалид! — завопил в ответ Снейп.

— Ты мерзавец!— Гермиона и Поппи схватились друг за дружку в священном ужасе. — Ты даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы вернуться в форму! Уже несколько недель прошло!

— Я не могу ходить, сраный тупица! — взвыл Снейп.

— Тогда пусть они приведут протезиста! Или хотя бы сядь, твою мать, в инвалидное кресло! Знаешь, для чего нужны эти колесики? Так больше не может продолжаться, и я не буду мыть тебе волосы, пока ты не пойдешь и не извинишься перед каждым членом персонала на этаже!

Повисло молчание.

— Они могут прийти сюда.

— Нет, не могут — кем ты себя возомнил?  У них свои дела! Вылезай из кровати и найди их! Каждого! И тогда я возможно, только возможно, снова с тобой заговорю.

Гарри вышел, хлопнув дверью. Он побрел мимо Гермионы и Поппи к кулеру и попытался налить себе воды. Руки у него дрожали.

— В жизни не видела ничего восхитительнее, — прошептала Гермиона.

 

***

Примерно с полчаса из палаты Снейпа не доносилось ни звука. От внимания Гермионы не ускользнуло, как Гарри тревожно мялся у двери, а после убегал в зал для посетителей. Он опускал голову, если кто-то проходил по коридору.

Около восьми раздался грохот.  Гарри бросился к палате, но Гермиона перехватила его за руку и тихо сказала:

— Подожди. Дай ему время.

— Он может пораниться, —  проворчал Гарри.

— Он справится, — уверенно возразила Гермиона. — Кости срослись, все дело в мускулах. Он не занимался физическими упражнениями несколько недель. Дай ему время.

***

Дверь палаты отворилась в восемь сорок пять. Еще никогда Снейп не выглядел настолько измученным, как в этот момент — когда во все той же мокрой ночной рубашке выехал в проход на инвалидной коляске. Рукава у него были закатаны до локтей, так что открывались покрытые татуировками белые предплечья; сквозь упавшие на лицо тусклые, сальные волосы выпирал крючковатый нос.

Снейп с мрачной решительностью стиснул дрожащими руками раму и медленно выкатился в коридор.

И Гарри, и Поппи с Гермионой застыли.

— Сестра? — процедил Снейп, мучительно медленно, зловеще катясь в ее сторону. — Можете, пожалуйста, уделить мне минуту?

Поппи приблизилась, прижимая к груди сложенное полотенце.

— Я должен извиниться за то, что говорил и как обращался с вами, — хмуро выдал Снейп, сверля глазами пол. — Это было… неприемлемо.

— Да, действительно, — недружелюбно ответила Поппи. — Но вы всегда были таким.

Снейп раздраженно покосился на Гарри:

— Что мне еще сказать?

— Пообещайте, что с этого момента будете относиться ко мне с уважением. Мы пытаемся помочь вам вернуться к жизни, а не удерживаем вас в тюрьме, — заметила Поппи.

Снейп распахнул глаза, блестевшие на его белом лице, как черные жуки.

— Я… понимаю, — прохрипел он. — Я буду… Я был к вам несправедлив.

— Да. Хорошо. Спасибо, — и Поппи с ошеломленным видом удалилась. Снейпа это очевидно задело. 

— По-моему, не стоило ждать, что она начнет обожать тебя после одного единственного извинения, — громко произнес Гарри.

— Что еще мне сделать? — сварливо бросил Снейп.

— Не все сразу,  — осмелилась вставить Гермиона. — Но вы положили начало.

— Приношу вам обоим извинения, — быстро выговорил Снейп.

— Извинись нормально. На прошлой неделе ты довел Гермиону до слез, — не удовлетворился Гарри.

— Я не доводил ее до слез, — презрительно отмахнулся Снейп.

— Нет, доводили, — открыто перебила Гермиона.

Снейп посмотрел на нее с подозрением и сжал зубы.

— Тогда я прошу прощения , — тихо сказал он, — и  постараюсь обращаться с вами со всем должным уважением, как с умной молодой женщиной.

Глаза у Гермионы округлились.

— Я… вы очень любезны. Спасибо.

***

Около десяти вечера Гарри тихо дремал в кресле для отдыха — часы посещений давно закончились, но никто не нашел в себе сил попросить его уйти. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что перед ним воинственно восседает в своей коляске Снейп. Лицо Снейпа облепили грязные волосы, сам он был весь потный. Его трясло; однако на раскрасневшемся лице отображалась угрюмая решимость, а на руках, сжимавших раму, вздувались мускулы и сухожилия.

— Я извинился. Перед всеми, — ворчливо доложил Снейп. По его крючковатому носу скатилась капелька пота.

— Хорошо, — спокойно кивнул Гарри и неторопливо встал. — Пойдем… приведем тебя в порядок.

Гарри неспешно пошел по коридору в направлении (как он надеялся!) ванных комнат. Снейп уставился ему вслед с открытым ртом. Потом Гарри услышал скрип колес: Снейп торопливо покатился вдогонку.

Дойдя до места, Гарри помедлил. Снейп принял его замешательство за гнев и почти изумленно рявкнул:

— Ты все еще злишься на меня! Ради тебя я прошел через унижение…

— Извини, — мягко оборвал его Гарри, — но ты унизил себя сам, без моей помощи.

Снейп обиженно проехал вперед, в ванную.

— Так как мы теперь?

Гарри лихорадочно попытался придумать, как вымыть Снейпу волосы, не намочив все остальное. К его облегчению, к ним заглянула Гермиона, которая шипящим голосом осведомилась:

— Что-нибудь нужно? Что ты собираешься ему мыть?

— Все, — быстро отозвался Снейп. Его черные глаза блестели.

— Э-э-э… — замялся Гарри.

— Как нам поступить? — спросил Снейп.

Гермиона окинула его оценивающим взглядом:

— Вы пересели с кровати в коляску, значит, сможете пересесть и на табуретку в душе, если я ее поставлю. 

— Не уверен… — начал Гарри.

— У меня не хватит сил, — недовольно заявил Снейп.

— И кто в этом виноват? — резко перебил его Гарри. — Если люди с такими же травмами занимаются олимпийскими видами спорта?

Снейп скривил губы:

— Так и быть.

Гермиона установила пандус и отошла в сторону, тревожно поглядывая на Гарри. Снейп несколько мгновений смотрел на табуретку и в итоге вынес вердикт:

— Я упаду.

— И это будет не самым страшным в твоей жизни, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ты совсем не собираешься помогать?

— Я куплю тебе гантели, чтобы мышцы заново окрепли.

— Это не помощь, — кисло возразил Снейп.

— Хорошо, — Гарри опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Обопрись на меня. Полработы ты сделаешь, полработы я.

Снейп жадно и до боли цепко ухватился за его плечо. Гарри пришлось обнять его одной рукой, но в конце концов у них все получилось.

— Так. Переключатель тут. Шампунь… а, до него вам не дотянуться, подождите... — сказала Гермиона и добавила, вешая полотенце: — Вот. Полотенце на спинке коляски.

— Ну что ж. Теперь у тебя все под рукой, — улыбнулся Гарри и начал потихоньку отступать к двери.

Снейп посмотрел на него в ужасе:

— Уходишь? А кто же вымоет мне волосы?

— Вам что, руки отказали? — проворчала Гермиона.

Снейпу, казалось, захотелось что-нибудь ударить.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я проделал весь путь сюда … — мрачно пробурчал он себе под нос.

— Чтобы принять душ, — кивнул Гарри.

— Чтобы ты… Ты заманил меня сюда обманом, — прошипел Снейп.

Они смерили друг друга взглядами. И Гарри, не выдержав, сглотнул:

— Ладно. Ты начнешь сам. Если ты не снимешь трусы, я… войду и потру тебе спину. Так тебя устроит?

— А волосы? — сердито уточнил Снейп. — Я так ненавижу это дело, что, возможно, в одиночку даже не притронусь к ним.

— Пока ты в таком виде, я к тебе не подойду. Ты похож на дикое чудовище, — твердо отрезал Гарри и захлопнул дверь.

Снейп что-то недовольно пробормотал, но Гарри не удалось различить слова.

***

Когда Гермиона чуть позже увидела Гарри, тот устало сидел у ванной комнаты и смотрел, как из-под двери вылетает пар.

— Тяжелый вечер?

Гарри поднял утомленный взгляд:

— Есть немного.

— Как он… он не… Он что, все еще моется?

— Ага.

— Боже.

— Я пообещал потереть ему спину. И кажется, мне все-таки придется вымыть ему волосы.

— Вот как? — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. Глаза ее смеялись.

Гарри, ничего не замечая, подергал шнурки своих ботинок.

— Гарри? — донесся довольно-таки плаксивый зов из ванной.

— Я тут, — хмуро откликнулся Гарри и с трудом поднялся, словно девяностодевятилетний старик. Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела ему вслед.

Внутри оказалась почти парная.

— Может, откроем окно? Тут есть окно? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь перекричать шум воды. Он снял ботинки и носки и, подвернув джинсы, пошлепал по залитому полу.

Снейп сидел под душем. Волосы Снейпа свисали отдельными прядками, а с кончика носа падали капли. Выглядел он недовольным. Из одежды на нем оставались лишь потертые белые трусы, которые почти ничего не скрывали.

Гарри забыл, как дышать.  Но тут его кое-что отвлекло: верхнюю часть тела Снейпа, включая руки, покрывали… Гарри прищурился.

— Ух ты… — он приблизился к Снейпу, словно к тигру. — У тебя столько татуировок.

Снейп взглянул на свою грудь и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Я был молод и глуп.

— Они тебе не нравятся?

— На тебя вода попадает, — очень мягко сказал Снейп, рыская взглядом по его стремительно намокающей футболке.

Гарри безотчетно потянулся к…

— Извини, — он убрал руку. И понадеялся, что не покраснел.

— Можешь потрогать, — тягуче произнес Снейп и протянул руку в ответ… но тут же уронил ее, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Я тоже человек из плоти и крови.

Все это в совокупности — угрюмость Снейпа, его покрытая темными волосами грудь, зловещие татуировки — никак не укладывалось у Гарри в голове. Футболка и джинсы становились все мокрее, но Гарри подошел ближе и начал завороженно разглядывать чернильные узоры и изображения, змеями оплетающие грудь и плечи Снейпа.

— Наверное, пришлось потратить кучу времени.

— Был у меня такой период, — мрачно пояснил Снейп. Одна змея ползла у него через плечо, другая — выползала из черепа на левом предплечье. Чистой оставалась кожа только у сердца.

— А почему здесь ничего нет? — шепотом поинтересовался Гарри, проводя кончиками пальцев по влажным, кудрявым волоскам.

— Ничто не захватило настолько мое… Если бы я выбирал сейчас, я бы вытатуировал здесь зеленый глаз, — Снейп посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Зеленый глаз?

— Над сердцем.

Гарри отодвинулся. И только тут заметил, что сквозь мокрые трусы Снейпа просвечивает член.

— У… у тебя встает? — чуть слышно спросил Гарри.

Снейп отер с глаз мыльную пену и низким голосом ответил:

— Да. Если постараешься, он непременно встанет.

— Как постараюсь?

Снейп ухмыльнулся:

— Обхватишь губами? 

Гарри, чуть не подавившись, прошептал:

— Можно… Но мы же пришли сюда, чтобы… ты вымылся?..

Только взяв губку, Гарри понял, что мытье тоже приобрело сексуальный характер. Снейп откинулся на своей табуретке назад, спиной к стене, и раздвинул волосатые ноги. У Гарри, несмотря на влажность, пересохло во рту. Снейп взглядом прожигал в нем дыры.

***

После душа Гарри был настолько в прострации, что сам не заметил, как довез Снейпа до самой палаты.

— Я тебя совсем разбаловал, — сказал  он, садясь на стул у кровати.

— Ты добрый, — возразил Снейп таким тоном, словно укорял, а не делал комплимент. — Можно мне бутылку горячей воды? Или прикажешь идти за ней самому?

— Я попрошу, — быстро согласился Гарри. — А ты, наверное, не против вызвать физиотерапевта? Разве что хочешь провести здесь всю жизнь.

— Я бы не возражал, если бы ты мыл мне всю жизнь спину, —  с ухмылочкой ответил Снейп.

— Тебе тут еще не надоело?

Снейп вздохнул:

— Надоело.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь, — просто сказал Гарри. Положив на кровать взбитые, сухие подушки, он помог Снейпу пересесть на постель и безмолвно ушел.

***

— После занятия с физиотерапевтом мистер Снейп пожаловался на боль в руках, и я в шесть часов дала ему ибупрофен. Попозже можно дать парацетамол, но эта боль — из-за ослабевших мышц, никаких повреждений. Он поел, и ему не помешало бы освежиться. Он предложил сделать ему ванную, так что, может, кто-нибудь с ним сходит?

 

Гермиона пихнула локтем Гарри. Тот ответил сердитым взглядом.

 

***

 

Постучав — с недавних пор он, сам не зная почему, предупредительно стучал, — Гарри открыл дверь. Снейп, смотревший на часы, мгновенно повернулся. Он сидел в коляске, голова у него  была грязная, однако волосы — аккуратно расчесанными. При виде Гарри Снейп сунул под подушку гребешок.

— Привет, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри.

Снейп устремил на него обжигающий взгляд и мягко произнес:

— Добрый вечер.

— Слышал, ты сегодня был на физиотерапии, — Гарри присел в ногах кровати. Снейп подкатил к нему коляску.

— Да, — низким голосом ответил он. — Эта женщина — настоящая ведьма, но я все вытерпел.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Твоя, да и моя тоже, жизнь станет только легче.

— Меня так раздражает жить с одной ногой, — обессиленно сообщил Снейп.

— Ты справишься.  — Снейп молча на него уставился. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Снейп вздохнул:

— Чашку чая? Я бы угостил тебя… — он помедлил, но продолжил: — Устраивайся поудобнее, я принесу чаю.

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Чай так чай.

От него ускользнуло, как блеснули у Снейпа глаза, пока тот выкатывался из палаты.

***

Когда Снейп вернулся, удерживая на коленях поднос с чаем и блюдечко с печеньем, Гарри сидел на кровати, опершись на подушки. Устроился он удобно, но тут же об этом пожалел: в глазах Снейпа вспыхнул голод.

Снейп положил поднос на столик у кровати и осведомился:

— Тебе не требуется помощь?

— Где ты научился так красиво говорить, не в Коукворте же?

— Предпочитаю не вспоминать об отце каждый раз, как открываю рот, — с оскорбленным видом выговорил Снейп. — Могу я… можно мне сесть рядом?

Когда Снейп переместился, Гарри чуть не слетел с кровати. Теперь они сидели бок о бок, соприкасаясь бедрами, и ему показалось, будто по левой половине тела ударило током.

— Я просто… позволь мне достать… — Гарри наклонился, чтобы взять чашку, но тут Снейп откинулся назад, и Гарри случайно опустил руку ему на плечи.  Они вдруг оказались слишком близко друг к другу.

— Я, ох… — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь убрать руку.

— Вот так отлично, спасибо, — тихо произнес Снейп. Их лица находились лишь в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— Моя, м-м-м…

— Да, Гарри? — прошептал Снейп и приподнял его подбородок. Его темные глаза блестели.

— Моя рука, — слабо простонал Гарри.

Снейп  прильнул к его губам.

Снейп прильнул к его губам, и Гарри, широко распахнув глаза, начал вырываться, как пойманная рыбка. А потом опустил веки и практически бросился ему на шею.

Они обнимались, прижимались друг к другу так крепко, что не сделать и вдоха. Затем Гарри отстранился:

— Я, ах, я не… у меня не…

— Не бойся, — выдохнул Снейп и погладил его по лицу, стараясь успокоить, словно перепуганного зверька. — Пожалуйста, не бойся.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Я все еще не…

— Просто расслабься, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — зашептал, словно в молитве, Снейп, закрыв глаза. — Я бы хотел тебе кое в чем признаться, — он посмотрел на него. — Я бы хотел признаться… что люблю тебя.

— Любишь? — пролепетал Гарри. Все выходило из-под контроля; о той самой записке они не вспоминали уже много недель…

— Тебя. Я… обожаю тебя.

Гарри смущенно заерзал:

— Я… ох.

— Да. Я сознаю, что никогда не говорил тебе об этом лично. Но ты приходишь каждый день, ты придаешь мне сил, твоя кроткая душа приносит мне такое умиротворение…

— Ага, — Гарри поморщился и начал бочком сползать с кровати. — Я читал твое письмо, я все помню. Просто… знаю, я дурак. Ты очень меня любишь.

— Да, — повторил Снейп. Его глаза метали молнии.

— «Да»… что? «Да», я дурак?

— Дурак, — прорычал Снейп и на секунду крепко зажмурился. — Но не только. Почему ты со мной, если совсем меня не любишь?

— Я… я не знаю. Я не могу уйти, просто не могу. Я должен быть с тобой.

— Действительно, — протянул Снейп, и в его глазах что-то мелькнуло. На его лице появилась неуверенная, нервная, как выглядывающая из норки мышь, улыбка.

— Я хочу сказать, что не был близок с мужчинами и с трудом подобное воспринимал, так что лишь естественно, если  я просто так не замечу… — выпалил Гарри.

— Ты закончил? — резко перебил его Снейп.

— Э-э-э… — Гарри нервно сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Его слегка покачивало. — Да.

— Тогда иди ко мне.

И несмотря ни на что, Гарри послушался.

***

На следующий вечер, стоило Гарри войти в отделение, как к нему подъехал едва не дрожавший от удовлетворения Снейп. Гарри удивленно моргнул:

— Боже, — и увидел, как под полупрозрачной рубашкой Снейпа перекатываются мускулы.  — Ты… у тебя правда… У тебя все получается, да?

— Моя следующая задача, — с выражением крайнего сосредоточения сказал Снейп, словно поставил цель поговорить с ним и твердо решил ее осуществить, — выбраться наружу. Собственными силами. Мне посоветовали съездить в кофейню.

— Ты же терпеть не можешь кофе, — тут же вставил Гарри.

— Да, — Снейп закатил глаза, — но в подобных заведениях обычно подают и чай. Нужно только, чтобы кто-нибудь меня сопровождал.

— А, понятно, — Гарри повесил плащ, не замечая, с какой жадностью воззрился Снейп на его тонкую спину и подтянутые ягодицы. — Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

— Ты днем всю неделю работаешь? — отрывисто спросил Снейп.

— Не всю. У меня гибкий график, да и Джинни может заменить. Хочешь, выберемся в город в четверг?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Снейп. — Очень хорошо.

И под взглядом Гарри покатился обратно в палату.

***

— Снейп попросил сегодня выбраться с ним в город выпить кофе, — вот и все, что сказал Гарри.

Все присутствующие в комнате для персонала — а Гарри взял в привычку пить здесь перед посещениями кофе, потому что помогает со Снейпом и его вроде как приняли в семью, — остолбенело посмотрели на него.  Гарри, покраснев, переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я знала, что ты ему поможешь, — тихо произнесла Поппи и хлопнула его по спине. — Он возвращается к нормальной жизни.

— Я… это всего лишь кофе, — пролепетал Гарри.

Его поздравили, отправляясь по своим делам, еще несколько человек. Под конец остались только они вдвоем с Гермионой.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — ухмыльнулась та.

— Э-э-э… Тебе интересно, куда мы отправляемся, на случай неприятных неожиданностей? — тревожно спросил Гарри.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Нет, я о Снейпе!

Гарри нахмурился:

— Физиотерапевт сказала, что ему нужно самостоятельно выйти на улицу.

— И ты согласился.

— Просто я не слишком ему противен, — отмахнулся он.

— Ох, Гарри, не придуривайся. Снейп за все время ни разу выбирался, и это ваше первое нормальное свидание!

— Ну, в любом случае это всего лишь одна вылазка.

Гермиона посерьезнела:

— Да? Правда? Я думала, что это значит… что у вас все идет на лад? — она посмотрела почти неодобрительно. — Тебе не кажется, что подаешь ему ложную надежду, раз он до сих пор тебя не привлекает?

***

Гарри взволнованно дожидался Снейпа на первом этаже, в сотый раз жалея, что Гермиона назвала поход за кофе «свиданием».  Они же всего лишь выпьют по чашке кофе. Так?

Снейп, однако, выехал из лифта в выходной рубашке и элегантном пиджаке (Гарри и не подозревал, что у него такие есть), с аккуратно причесанными волосами. Гарри, морщась, посмотрел на свои потертые кеды.

— Куда мы? — спросил он, суетливо застегивая тонкую куртку. — Ты хочешь в паб или кофейню?

— Думаю, что, трезвости ради, лучше в кофейню, — кисло ответил Снейп.

— И правда, а то если ты со мной напьешься, нас, наверное, больше не отпустят, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

***

Народу в кофейне оказалось немного, и они выбрали столик у окна. Гарри отодвинул стулья,  чтобы освободить проезд коляске Снейпа. Снейп же раскраснелся, вспотел и заметно вымотался: он явно не ожидал, что они отправятся так далеко. По дороге Гарри не раз боролся с соблазном предложить ему помощь, хотя сложно было предсказать, как тот ее воспримет. Он уже раздумывал, как намекнуть, что мог бы сам везти его на обратном пути.

Снейп взял со столика салфетку и, закрыв глаза, промокнул лоб.

— Ну что, по кофе? — решился Гарри.

Снейп, нахмурившись, достал из нагрудного кармашка банкноту в двадцать фунтов.

— Чайник чая и что-нибудь на ланч, — недовольно процедил он.

— Сэндвич? — уточнил Гарри, принимая деньги.

— И печенье или что-нибудь еще. Как хочешь, — кивнул Снейп.

— О, я сам могу за себя заплатить, у меня где-то тут сорок пять фунтов, — возразил Гарри, роясь по карманам.

Снейп помрачнел еще сильнее.

— Я хочу заплатить за тебя, так что просто пойди и сделай заказ.

Когда Гарри вернулся, неся на подносе напитки, пирожные и сэндвичи, Снейп сидел уже без пиджака. Его рубашка промокла от пота, и злосчастные пятна оказались прямо на виду. Но Снейп, похоже, заметил это только при его приближении. Он поднял руку, и его глаза округлились от ужаса. В этот же момент они встретились взглядами. Гарри ярко покраснел, а Снейп дрожащими пальцами потянулся за пиджаком.

— Эй, — тихо позвал Гарри, ставя поднос, и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Я ничего другого и не ожидал, и меня это нисколько не смущает.

Снейп застыл, нерешительно сжимая ворот пиджака.

— Остынь. Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь, — Гарри — хотелось бы верить — дружелюбно улыбнулся и передал ему чай.

Снейп вперил в него странный взгляд. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он взял чашку. Какое-то время они пили в тишине.

— Когда мы перестанем игнорировать, в какой странной ситуации находимся? — внезапно угрожающе спросил Снейп.

Наступило тяжелое молчание.

— Тебе вот это обязательно? — прошептал Гарри, расфокусировано глядя на него.

— Стыдишься меня? — процедил Снейп, но его взгляд выдавал непривычную уязвимость, от которой у растерявшегося Гарри заболела душа. 

Он молча отложил оставшуюся половину сэндвича и с отчаянием произнес:

— Я сам не понимаю, что делаю. Почему ты все время торопишься?

И не обращая внимания на то, как зашипел и потянулся к нему Снейп, Гарри, поникнув, выскользнул за дверь.  Он не обернулся и потому не увидел, как Снейп сгорбился и закрыл лицо руками. Гарри дождался его на улице и отвез обратно, не произнеся ни слова.

***

В гардеробную заглянула Поппи.

— Гарри? Слава богу, ты здесь! Там, э-э-э… Снейп.

— Я скоро ухожу, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — вздохнула Поппи. — Но он в полном раздрае. Сегодня у нас не получается с ним справиться. Он нализался и теперь наверняка как-нибудь себе навредит.

— Почему вы считаете, что я могу чем-то помочь? — безрадостно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Он тебя боготворит. Я не знаю истории ваших отношений, но…

— Я должен был стать его сексуальным терапевтом, — не выдержал Гарри. — Он собирался платить мне за то, чтобы я с ним спал. Тогда он мне не понравился. А потом он попал в аварию. Вот и… все.

— Все? —  с грустной улыбкой переспросила Поппи. — Тогда почему ты не вышел из дела, когда его сбили?

— Потому что я идиот.

Улыбка Поппи угасла.

— Ты надеялся, что влюбишься в него? И этого не произошло?

— Я никогда… это мой первый… опыт с мужчиной, и я не… Мне нелегко просто к такому относиться из-за воспитания.  Я вырос в семье, которая… очень зло относилась к мужчинам, целующимся с другими мужчинами, и я знаю, что это не должно влиять на меня, и все же… Я… нервничаю. Что если… не знаю, — Гарри осекся. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. Он тяжело привалился к шкафчику и прошептал: — Он так меня любит. Просто… слетел с катушек, практически на пустом месте. И это прекрасно, но одновременно ужасно пугает. Меня.

— И, вполне возможно, его тоже, — подхватила Поппи.

— Он и сам, наверное, вырос не в семье, которая поддержала бы его в желании целовать других мужчин, — согласился Гарри. — Но его это, кажется, вовсе не волнует. Хотел бы я так же… забыть все с такой же легкостью.

— Сколько раз ты был в отношениях?

— Всего один раз, с девушкой. Она потрясающая, но это просто было не то… В последнее время я все думал, что, может, в любом случае осел бы с мужчиной. Она как-то сказала мне что-то вроде этого.

— Но тот ли он мужчина?

— В этом-то и проблема, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я не знаю.

Поппи промолчала.

***

Гарри тихо вошел в палату и закрыл дверь, оставив лишь щелочку для света. В палате было темно. Гарри думал, что Снейп лежит в кровати, и потому крайне удивился, когда его голос донесся от окна.

— Знаешь, я по-прежнему могу трахаться, — мрачно и прочувствованно произнес Снейп. — Я не импотент. У меня встает. Уверен, если бы я что-нибудь принял, я бы смог доставить тебе удовольствие…

— Не надо, — шепотом попросил Гарри и полностью захлопнул дверь.

Их окутал мрак.

— Хочешь заняться сексом без света? — у Снейпа карикатурно заплетался язык. — Я такой урод, что ты можешь раздвинуть ноги только в полной темноте?

— Хватит, — с вызовом оборвал его Гарри. — Чем ты напился в этот раз?

— Мне нужен ты, — прорычал Снейп, а потом раздался скрип и шорох. Гарри остался стоять у двери, хотя знал, что к нему с непреклонной решимостью направляется пьяный Снейп.

Внезапно наступила тишина. Затем Снейп неуклюже — и с непривычной нежностью — обхватил его ладонь. Исключительно поэтому Гарри не выдернул руку сразу же, а устремил взгляд в сторону их переплетенных, скрытых тьмой пальцев.

— Ты и правда меня любишь, — тихо произнес он и, высвободив ладонь, нашарил дверную ручку.

— Правда, — влажно дыша, пробормотал Снейп. — Меня выписали. Прошу, переезжай ко мне. Помоги мне.

У Гарри аж дыхание перехватило.

***

<i>Конец февраля</i>

— Ужасно выглядишь! — воскликнула Гермиона, усаживаясь рядом.

— Ну спасибо, — проворчал Гарри и издал грустный, лающий смешок: — Прости.

— Лестрейндж сказала, что ты живешь со Снейпом. Она, конечно, вне себя, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Она на тебе столько денег потеряла.

— Я не «живу с ним», — возразил Гарри. — Ему просто… просто постоянно требуется помощь.

— Твоя помощь, да? Да на тебе лица нет.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Ему стало гораздо лучше. Но он всему учится заново: ходить, переносить нагрузку на руки, и я совсем не могу оставить его одного.

— Разве к нему не приходят медсестры?

— Приходят, но… Он уверяет их, что помощь не нужна, потому что у него есть я. Поэтому они лишь приносят ему таблетки, а физиотерапевты занимаются с ним упражнениями. А все остальное… на мне.

— Ты еще преподаешь йогу?

Гарри вздохнул:

— Я пытался, но это отнимало слишком много времени. Однажды он упал с кровати, начал в панике названивать мне во время занятий, потому что решил, что опять сломал бедро… После этого он попросил меня уйти из студии.

— Но если ты бросил работу, как ты платишь за квартиру?..

— Мы это обсудили. Я живу у него бесплатно: все счета на нем.

— Получается, ты его сиделка.

Гарри сгорбился, опершись локтями о колени:

— Выходит, что так.

Гермиона осторожно положила руку ему на плечо.

— Тебе не стало… легче? У тебя не появились… не возникли…

— К нему чувства? — спросил Гарри так тихо, что Гермионе пришлось напрячь слух. — Я… он так старается. Я хочу полюбить его. Я до сих пор сплю в отдельной комнате, и это его мучает, я знаю. Ну, я часто сижу у его двери, пока он спит, вдруг что-нибудь случится…

В кармане  Гарри завибрировал телефон. Он молниеносно вытащил его, ткнул в экран и ахнул:

— Проснулся. Он спал все утро — вчера его совершенно измотал эрготерапевт. Ему помогают укрепить верхнюю часть тела. Каждая секунда для него как пытка, но он старается. Он даже немного занимался со мной йогой, хотя под ее предлогом любит обвиваться вокруг…. — Гарри залился румянцем. — И он… пытается изменить свое отношение к другим людям. Он ведет себя не так, как в больнице.

— Тебе, значит, пора? — с улыбкой уточнила Гермиона.

— Наверное. Прости, пожалуйста. Поговорили всего две минутки, и то — только обо мне. Мне ужасно стыдно.

— Думаю, Гарри, тебе это нужнее. Тебя проводить? У нас тогда будет еще полчаса. 

Гарри сжал ее ладонь. 

— Было бы здорово. Расскажи, как у тебя дела?

***

Гарри закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Голова гудела, перед глазами, как в калейдоскопе, мелькали искры.

— Ангел? — протяжно донеслось сверху.

— Я… — Гарри кашлянул. — Северус, я пришел.

— Я упал! — крикнул Снейп.

Гарри торопливо скинул ботинки:

— Иду.

Взобравшись по лестнице, Гарри обнаружил, что Снейп добрался до ванной. И даже залез в саму ванну, хотя половина воды выплеснулась на пол.

— Ой!

— Я пытался… сам можешь догадаться, что, — Снейп нахмурился. — И в любом случае, я не могу выбраться.

Гарри кивнул и почти не дыша принес табуретку.

На Снейпе были ничего не оставляющие для воображения белые боксеры. Обычно Гарри видел его член исключительно в присутствии медсестер. Он сглотнул. Потом наклонился и потянул Снейпа на себя, и тот больно вцепился ему в плечи и спину.

Одежда мгновенно промокла, и они, сцепившись руками и ногами, рухнули на покрытый плиткой пол. Снейп навалился сверху.

— Ты специально мешаешь! — прошипел Гарри. Снейп прижался к нему мокрым, покрытым татуировками телом и принялся водить губами по шее. — Сегодня тебе лучше, да?

— Душа моя, — прошептал Снейп,  впиваясь поцелуем в шею.

Гарри почти удалось приподняться, но Снейп переплел их пальцы и придавил его всей своей тяжестью.

— Ты же вроде ударился?

— У меня болит только здесь, — простонал Снейп и прижал руку к груди.

К бедру Гарри прижался его твердеющий член.

— Кажется, скоро придут медсестры? Сейчас почти час, нет?

— Они уйдут, если увидят, что мы трахаемся, — рыкнул Снейп и, сунув руку ему под рубашку, неловко растопырил пальцы.

— Не надо, — охнул Гарри, извиваясь и цепляясь за плитку. Снейп одной рукой прижал его запястье к полу, другой скользнул вниз и опустил на пах. И замер. Гарри забыл, как дышать.

Снейп поднял голову, прищурился и, по-прежнему не отпуская его запястья, выплюнул:

— Теперь ты не доступен? Потому что мы перестали играть в «терапевта» и «пациента»? Ты фригиден, ничего ко мне не чувствуешь? — Он резко втянул воздух и ехидно улыбнулся: — Или вопрос в деньгах?

— Нет! — взмолился Гарри, потихоньку выползая из-под него.

В дверь позвонили.

— Ты, наверное, рад? —  с невыносимым презрением прошептал Снейп.

Гарри спихнул его с себя, выдернул запястье и вскочил на ноги. Сердце бешено стучало. Снейп перекатился на спину, и взгляду открылся выступавший сквозь ткань боксеров налитой член.

— Давай я тебе помогу подняться, а то что они подумают, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Выпроводи их, — прорычал Снейп и потянулся прикрыть пах. — Я сам доберусь до кровати.

— Я сейчас дам тебе полотенце, — пролепетал Гарри.

— Проваливай! — заорал Снейп.

Гарри сорвался с места, бессильно сжимая полотенце. Он понял, что до сих пор несет его в руках, только у порога, когда перехватил удивленные взгляды медсестер.

— Он не в настроении, — мрачно сообщил им Гарри. Когда она из сестер, нахмурившись, собралась возразить, он добавил: — Правда, не стоит. Сейчас…. Сейчас неподходящее время. Давайте до следующего раза.

— У вас все хорошо? Вы весь мокрый.

Гарри взглянул на свою рубашку и слабо рассмеялся.

— Ой… Э-э-э, я… он принял ванну. Он в порядке. У нас правда все хорошо. 

***

Вернувшись наверх, Гарри увидел, как Снейп на животе ползет от ванной к спальне.

— Тебе нельзя ползать, говорили же! Ты человек, а не слизняк.

Снейп устремил на него злющий взгляд — такой острый, что резал без ножа.

— Оставь меня в покое, пока я тебя не покалечил.

Он пополз, опираясь на локти, в еще не просохших трусах, и Гарри был не в силах отвести глаза от татуировок на его спине…

 

— Я не могу тебя так бросить.

Еще мокрые после ванны волосы Снейпа липли к его вспотевшему лбу. Он замер и, тяжело дыша, гневно посмотрел вверх. У Гарри заполошно заколотилось сердце.

— Так как мы теперь? — наконец процедил Снейп.

— Я… мы…

— Кто же ты мне? Сиделка, любовник, предоставляющий услуги терапевт или подобранный на улице идиот, не знающий, на каком он свете? — Снейп перешел на крик, брызгая слюной.

Гарри вздрогнул и жалобно скривился.

— Пожалуйста, успокойся, — прошептал он.

— Какое, к черту, успокойся! Я люблю тебя, люблю до боли, до отчаяния, а ты дергаешься от моего прикосновения, словно пойманная рыба!

Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, сжимал кулаки и смотрел на него —  мокрого, искалеченного, напряженного, как струна.

— Прошу, не дави на меня, — пробормотал он.

— Не давить? Не давить? — заревел Снейп. — Ах ты засранец, почти пять месяцев прошло!

Он с рычанием выбросил вперед руку, и Гарри отступил на шаг.

— Давай, беги от инвалида!

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, невыносимый ублюдок! — заорал в ответ Гарри. — Я с тобой, разве нет?

— Только телом, не умом и не душой, — скривился Снейп.

— Я с тобой, я с тобой… полностью, — не выдержал Гарри.

— Это тебе твоя хозяйка приказала прислуживать, пока я не восстановлюсь и не смогу оплатить сеансы секса? Или еще лучше: может, ты ждешь подходящего момента, чтобы подсунуть мне счет за последние месяцы, а потом потребовать почасовую плату за сексуальные услуги?

— Ты так говоришь, будто я проститутка!

— А разве не так называются те, кому платят за секс? А ведь до этого почти дошло — я бы заплатил тебе!

— Это другое, — Гарри тяжело дышал.

— Это мерзко. Скольким еще мужчинам ты оказал «терапию»? Сколько еще таких несчастных ублюдков, как я? Ты неплохо обучен для подобной работы: сумел обольстить даже меня.

— Я же сказал, не было… других мужчин, — затравленно выдохнул Гарри. — Ты был и остаешься моим первым.

— А до меня, значит, бесплатно? Кто возьмется за такое дело, если не любит раздвигать ноги перед каждым…

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри. — Как ты смеешь! Извини, что не захотел с тобой сейчас заняться сексом, ладно?

— Если ты такой неопытный, мне бы  вернули деньги? Раз уж мой терапевт оказался столь беспомощным и фригидным в постели, что у него даже долбаной эрекции не появилось?

— Из-за чего ты на самом деле злишься? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к клиенту, я же знаю. И я пытаюсь.

— Пытаешься что — полюбить меня? Терпеть меня? Стиснуть зубы и набраться храбрости, чтобы лечь с уродливым старым калекой — что ты пытаешься сделать?

Гарри словно проглотил комок перьев, и язык прилип к небу. Он закашлялся.

— Я знаю, что ты меня не хочешь, как мне не знать? — едко продолжил Снейп. — Нужно быть кретином, чтобы не заметить: ты предпочел бы, чтобы я остался навеки прикованным к кровати калекой. Тебя приводит в ужас сама мысль, что я могу попытаться тебя трахнуть! Так вот, Поттер, можешь начинать бояться: я восстанавливаюсь, и у меня встает, я люблю тебя, негодяя…

Гарри рухнул на колени и, обхватив лицо Снейпа дрожащими ладонями, прильнул к нему губами. Снейп на мгновение потрясенно замер, но уже через секунду Гарри оказался на спине, и во рту его хозяйничал чужой язык. 

Снейп впивался ногтями, как щипцами, и целовался так, словно тонул, а Гарри был его кислородом. Гарри то и дело давился его языком. Затем Снейп снизу доверху разорвал его футболку и, пропихнув за ремень джинсов и резинку трусов ладонь, жестко сжал ягодицу. Гарри задохнулся: Снейп навалился на него почти всем весом, и в пах болезненно врезались тазовые кости и твердый член…

Внезапно давление уменьшилось, и джинсы вместе с трусами оказались сдернуты одним рывком. В глазах Снейпа полыхало пламя. Он резко раздвинул Гарри ноги и уселся между ними, а затем, опершись на локти, обдал дыханием болезненно напрягшийся член.

— Он прекрасен, — рыкнул Снейп. — Ты собираешься учить меня, что делать?

Гарри покачал головой и, закрыв глаза, признался:

— Я девственник. Я… у меня не…

— Девственник? — прошипел Снейп. — Но как?

— Я ждал, — зло посмотрел на него Гарри. — Как и ты. Мы с бывшей не… у нас не дошло до…

— Тогда какого черта ты устроился на эту идиотскую работу…

— Я тоже фактически проходил терапию, понятно? Я бы, не привязываясь, помогал людям находить друг друга.

— Только вышло все не так, как ты ожидал, — ухмыльнулся Снейп, — и теперь ты лежишь на моем ковре.

Гарри пронзила дрожь.

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, — но он сам до конца себе не верил.

Через несколько минут возни Гарри оказался на животе, а Снейп навис над ним.

— Нет, не надо, остановись! — выдохнул Гарри. — Не так!

— Заткнись! — гаркнул Снейп. — Теперь ты мой!

— Я… пожалуйста, я не хочу так! — застонал Гарри, вжимаясь лицом в ковер. Снейп грубо провел пальцами между его ягодиц и начал проталкивать внутрь крупный, твердый член. Гарри вскрикнул, но Снейп удержал его за плечи.

— Хватит сопротивляться, — процедил он.

Скользкими от пота руками он вжал Гарри в ковер так, что рот забился ворсом. Гарри заметался, пытаясь попасть по Снейпу ногой. Потом он закрыл глаза, и из-под ресниц покатились слезы.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, я только-только полю… — прошептал он, хватаясь за ковер. Над ухом раздавалось тяжелое, резкое дыхание.

Все мысли исчезли. Гарри с неожиданной силой спихнул с себя Снейпа и откатился в сторону.

— Подожди! — взвыл тот. У Гарри комок подступил к горлу, но он схватил одежду и ботинки, стремглав сбежал по лестнице, торопливо оделся в прихожей и выскочил на улицу.

***

<i>Конец марта</i>

Белая сова  приземлилась рядом и взъерошила перышки. Весна вступала в свои права, покрытая инеем трава хрустела под подошвами. Сова ухнула, и Гарри поднял взгляд.

У ворот стоял старик.

Сова, внимательно глядя в ту сторону, уцепилась когтями Гарри за плечо. Помедлив, он пошел к воротам.

Горло сжали тиски.

Гарри боялся… боялся, что старик пришел известить его о смерти Снейпа. Они обменялись взглядами поверх ограды.

— Какая красавица, — произнес старик. Сова у Гарри на плече качнула головой, будто соглашаясь. — Можно?

Старик протянул руку, и сова перескочила на нее, чуть не снеся Гарри голову крыльями.

— У нее есть имя?

— Ее назвали Хедвиг, — наконец ответил Гарри. — Моя любимица.

— А правда, что совы выбирают пару на всю жизнь? — полюбопытствовал старик, пронзительно глядя  на него голубыми глазами.

Гарри поник:

— Амбарные да, а про Хедвиг точно не могу сказать.

— Жаль, — старик грустно улыбнулся. — Она одиночка?

— Она еще молоденькая, — покачал головой Гарри и прикусил губу: — Вы пришли из-за него, да?

Старик погладил Хедвиг по спинке, и не успел Гарри предостеречь, как сова пустила в ход клюв. Но старик только улыбнулся.

— Увы.

— Вам не больно? — Гарри потянулся забрать Хедвиг. — Простите, я должен был предупредить. Она всегда такая недотрога.

— И несмотря на это, ваша любимица? — старик подмигнул.

— Прошу вас, — взмолился Гарри, — о чем вы пришли сообщить? С ним все в порядке?

Старик вздохнул.

— Он… он жив?

— О да, он жив. Поэтому я и явился. Я пришел, чтобы умолять вас, воззвать к вашей мягкосердечности и сострадательности, о которых я некогда уже говорил. К вашей доброте, благодаря которой такой одинокий человек, как Северус, так глубоко….

— Вы знаете… что он попытался сделать? — прошипел Гарри.

Старик оперся о ворота, опустив глаза.

— Да.

— Он вам рассказал?

— Мне это было без надобности.

Хедвиг больно выпустила когти. Гарри поморщился.

— Тогда вы поймете, почему я…

— Я абсолютно понимаю. И вы можете представить… как он раскаивается. Им двигали безрассудство и отчаяние. Гарри… должен сказать, что он истязает себя виной и сожалением.

— Я… я дога… я догадывался, что так и будет, — наконец прошептал Гарри. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь страдал.

Они помолчали.

— Вы сильно пострадали? Прошу простить мое любопытство.

— Нет, — вздохнул Гарри. — Мы… у нас не… он лишь попытался. Он ничего не сделал. Я больше испугался, что он готов пойти на что-либо подобное…

— Этого никогда, никогда не повторится…

— Почему вы здесь? — резко перебил Гарри. — Я бы и сам понял, что ему стыдно.

— Вы нужны ему, — тихо произнес старик. — Но он никогда не станет искать вас, чтобы принести извинения, потому что не сможет попросить вас взвалить на себя эту ношу: он совсем в себя не верит. Не верит, что способен вам хоть что-то предложить.

Гарри тяжело привалился к воротам.

— Я… с ним что-то случилось? Почему вы проделали весь этот путь? Ему хуже?

— Он уехал из своего дома — дома, где вы виделись в последний раз. Не работает и не посещает физиотерапию.

— Где он?

— Переехал в дом покойной матери. После ее смерти он сохранил старый дом в тупике Прядильщиков в Коукворте как память. После вашего ухода ему было невыносимо оставаться дома в одиночестве.

Гарри потер глаза.

— Он сам виноват.

— Знаю, — мягко сказал старик. — Но он махнул на себя рукой. Поэтому я и пришел: не просить вас быть с ним, а лишь поговорить, сказать ему, что вы его прощаете. Дайте ему силу снова жить без бремени вины.

— А я его простил? — прошептал Гарри.

— Вы почти полюбили его, разве нет? Вы же его знаете. Вы знаете, что у него доброе сердце, но сейчас он не может за себя постоять, поэтому-то я и здесь.

— Я… — Гарри вздрогнул: Хедвиг оттолкнулась от его плеча и стрелой полетела над полем. — Он очень болен, да? Иначе бы вы не пришли.

Старик кивнул.

— Я обнаружил, по меньшей мере, на собственном опыте, что любовь приходит, как весна.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него.

***

Не прошло и дня, как Гарри уже стоял, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, напротив последнего дома в тупике Прядильщиков. Холод пробирал до самых костей, хотя стылая погода была тут почти не при чем.

Дом матери Снейпа оказался… практически развалюхой. Настолько унылое место Гарри видел впервые. Одно из нижних окон было разбито и заделано картонкой и пластиковым пакетом. В крошечном, покрытом инеем садике даже сорняки нормально не росли, а дорожку нужно было расчищать от засыхающей травы. Калитка висела на одной петле.

«Но тут ведь точно никто не может жить?» — подумал Гарри. Он боялся, что, войдя, увидит труп, и все мешкал в сгущающихся сумерках, дрожа сильнее и сильнее.

Наконец, когда ужас завязался в груди тугим узлом, Гарри выдохнул облачко пара и вытащил руки из карманов.  Внимательно глядя под ноги, он подошел к двери, плотно зажмурился и постучал.

Изнутри не донеслось ни звука.  

Гарри попробовал заглянуть в грязные окна, но это не принесло никаких плодов.

— Северус? — крикнул он в трещину на фасадном окне.

Он походил туда-обратно от окна до двери. Попытался снова постучать — теперь уже кулаком.

Ничего.

Терпение исчерпалось. Он барабанил по двери обоими кулаками, пока кисти не пронзила боль от заноз, а потом упал на колени и открыл почтовый ящик.

— Северус? — завопил он. — Ты здесь, Северус?

Гарри заглянул в щель для писем, и увиденное потрясло его чуть ли не до инфаркта.

— Твою мать!

По замусоренному темному коридору полз по-пластунски Северус. Его лицо заросло бородой, волосы свалялись, и он держал ладони на весу, стараясь не чиркать ими об пол.  

Ладони были окровавлены.

— Что случилось? — крикнул Гарри. — О Господи, о Господи, у тебя кровь, впусти меня!

Северус мокро кашлянул и содрогнулся. Зажмурился, потом снова открыл глаза  и посмотрел в его сторону. Взгляд у него был дикий — отчаянный и расфокусированный.

— Впусти! — застонал Гарри, просовывая пальцы сквозь щель в почтовом ящике.

Снейпа затрясло от кашля. Гарри прижался щекой к двери и подавил сухие рыдания, потому что смотреть было невозможно: Снейп представлял столь жалкое зрелище, что  сердце надрывалось.

Внезапно его пальцы сжали и так же неожиданно отпустили. Притянув руку обратно, Гарри обнаружил, что не ошибся насчет крови.

Послышался шорох, затем клацанье дверной цепочки и глухой удар — Гарри поморщился. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась на несколько дюймов. Гарри почти неистово толкнул ее и чуть не наступил на Снейпа, распростершегося в темноте прямо у порога.

— Что у тебя с руками? — пронзительно спросил Гарри.

— Уронил бутылку. Случайно. Сегодня днем, —  хрипло дыша, просипел оторопевший Снейп.

В коридоре было грязно: под месяцами скапливавшимся мусором почти не различался пол. Снейп смотрел на Гарри так, словно не мог до конца поверить, что тот действительно пришел. Гарри плавно опустился на колени и осторожно взял в руки изрезанные ладони. Теперь, на близком расстоянии, чувствовалось, что дыхание Снейпа, сопровождающееся ужасным свистом, отдает спиртным.

— Придется наложить швы, — тихо произнес Гарри и только тут заметил, что Снейп глядит на него с приоткрытым ртом. — Что такое?

— Ты… вернулся, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Снейп и облизал сухие губы.

— А ты… отрастил бороду, — ответил Гарри, нервно улыбаясь.

Снейп не отвел взгляда.

— Почему ты переехал сюда? — наконец поинтересовался Гарри, не выпуская его рук. — Почему в дом матери?

Снейп опустил глаза.

— Я не видел смысла оставаться там после того, как ты… — он шмыгнул носом.

— Может, пойдем на кухню? Все-таки нужно осмотреть твои руки. И сколько дней ты уже так кашляешь?

Снейп, все также глядя в пол, пожал плечами. Гарри потянул его вверх за запястья:

— Скажи, пожалуйста, где у тебя протез или костыли?

— Где-то, — Снейп небрежно махнул в сторону комнат.

Гарри, отпустив его, поднялся и посмотрел вглубь коридора, потом, покачиваясь, осторожно пошел по замусоренному ковру. Слева обнаружилась кухонька, оснащенная столом и стульями. Справа — уставленная книгами гостиная, где Снейп свил себе на полу из одеял гнездо. Все покрывала грязь, словно Снейп пытался загадить родительский дом. На ковре валялись пустые бутылки. В камине горел слабый огонь, колебавшийся от потоков ледяного воздуха, проникавших сквозь разбитое окно. Температура была очень низкой.

В конце коридора находились тесный туалет и лестница. В ванной Гарри нашел антисептик «Dettol» и пластиковый ланчбокс, забитый использованными бинтами. Выйдя с полными руками, Гарри обнаружил, что Снейп немного прополз следом и теперь настороженно за ним наблюдал.  

— Иди сюда, — позвал Гарри и пошел на кухню. Он приятно удивился, когда кран, дрогнув, выплюнул тепловатую воду. Все было закопчено и засалено, однако на верхней полке Гарри нашел чистую чашку и налил в нее воду с антисептиком, прислушиваясь, как ползет к нему по коридору Снейп. Чистых тряпок не обнаружилось, так что, когда Снейп добрался до кухни, Гарри как раз открывал новую упаковку с бинтами.

— Помочь тебе сесть на стул? — прямо спросил он таким спокойным тоном, что Снейп, поразмыслив пару секунд, кивнул.

Усевшись, Снейп снова зашелся кашлем, вызывавшим у Гарри все больше беспокойства.

— Сколько ты уже в таком состоянии? — резко спросил он.

Снейп, оскалившись, мгновенно поднял голову и рявкнул:

— Беспокоишься, Поттер?

Дальнейшие слова остановил очередной приступ.

— Когда мы забинтуем порезы, поедем в больницу, — твердо постановил Гарри и, взяв влажные бинты, опустился перед ним на колени. —  Пощиплет, — добавил он и прижал повязку к окровавленной ладони.

Снейп поморщился, вздрогнул, но не более. Затем вздохнул и, настороженно глядя на него, осведомился:

— Почему ты приехал?

— Потому что ошибся, — Гарри отбросил вымокший в крови бинт и развернул чистый.

Снейп сжал его пальцы и прошипел:

— Что?

— Я ошибся, — повторил Гарри.

— Ты ошибся? — выплюнул Снейп со всепоглощающей горечью. — Я пытался тебя изнасиловать, а ошибся ты?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Ты не пытался изнасиловать меня. То есть… Я много думал на эту тему, и я не в обиде. Я решил забыть об этом, и тебе следует уважать мой выбор…

Снейп поднял руку, и Гарри замолчал.

— Не собираюсь это слушать. Я пытался овладеть тобой против твоей воли, — произнес он крайне мрачным тоном. Гарри впервые настигло осознание, что Снейп так себя забросил не только из-за постылой беспомощности.

— Ты бы поступил так снова?

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Снейп отвел взгляд.

— Будто ты меня теперь к себе подпустишь ближе, чем на пару футов, — бросил он. — Почему ты вернулся, Поттер? Будь я трезв, я бы пришел в ужас, что ты застал меня в таком виде.

— Это ты приводишь меня в ужас, — прямо ответил Гарри. — Ты похож на дикое животное и довел себя до больницы.

— Тебе не все равно? — тусклым голосом произнес Снейп.

— Нет! — не выдержал Гарри. — Я вернулся, а ты уже не ты!

— Что значит «вернулся»? — с внезапной пронзительностью уточнил Снейп и застыл. Тишину нарушало лишь его громкое хриплое дыхание. 

Гарри встретил горящий взгляд черных глаз Снейпа. А потом молча замотал его ладонь бинтом и принялся промывать вторую руку.

— Откуда это у тебя?

Его внезапно охватила тревога: а что, если Снейп воспримет его признание в любви с презрением? Повисло молчание, в течение которого Гарри больше не осмеливался поднять голову.

— Я пытался надеть протез, но упал на бутылку, — пробормотал Снейп, выдавая легкий стыд за состояние дома. — Гарри, пожалуйста.

Гарри помедлил, наполовину замотав ладонь. Снейп глядел на него со странной смесью ужаса и… еще какого-то чувства.

— Ты все еще любишь меня? — дрожащим голосом спросил Гарри.

На лице Снейпа промелькнула боль; его глаза отразили глубокое страдание.

— Всегда, — признался он и горько покачал головой: — Но разве я не испортил все?

— Я… после своего ухода я много размышлял, и… в противном случае, я бы не вернулся.

У Снейпа округлились глаза.

— Не может быть…

— Я… мне оставалось совсем немного до того, чтобы влюбиться, но я этого не понимал.  А потом я все осмыслил, и до меня дошло, что я успел полюбить тебя, сам того не сознавая.  Меня так беспокоило то, что я гей и что нужно выполнить этот свой долг, а всего-то следовало пустить все на самотек… И тот старик, когда пришел ко мне в совиный питомник, сказал, что любовь похожа на зимний сад: под упавшей листвой все равно что-то растет. Когда я остался один, для меня словно наступила весна, а все листья опали, и под ним рос цветок… Господи. Я несу какой-то бред! — расстроенно засмеялся Гарри. — Мне и тогда все казалось бредом. А тот старик вообще чокнутый.

— Восхитительно, — нежно проговорил Снейп и ласково притронулся перебинтованной рукой к его щеке, поглаживая пальцами кожу у виска. И горячо добавил: — Гарри.

— Сегодня утром я снова приехал в то место, где вырос, — нервно продолжил Гарри. — Я постучал в дверь, и там были мой двоюродный брат и его родители, которые так плохо ко мне относились и запугивали насчет геев… Они открыли мне, и я сказал: «Я только хотел сообщить, что собираюсь вступить в гомосексуальные отношения с прекрасным мужчиной». Они ужаснулись и сказали, что я им больше не племянник. И это было потрясающе. Мне казалось, будто… я лечу…

Гарри поднял взгляд... и между ними пробежала искра. Гарри потянулся вверх, а Снейп — вниз, и так они и встретились: Гарри, наполовину привстав с колен, а Снейп — наполовину съехав со стула.

Снейп целовал его, как в первый раз, а Гарри едва замечал его бороду, горький вкус рта, и соленый — кожи. Они опустились на холодный пол; Гарри, прильнув губами к покрытой шрамами шее Снейпа, засунул руки под его рубашку. Тот запрокинул голову и застонал… а потом содрогнулся от кашля, и Гарри, забеспокоившись, попытался отстраниться.

— Нет! — гаркнул Снейп и, повалив его спиной на пол, задрал ему рубашку. Он уткнулся бородой в гладкий живот и вдохнул аромат кожи. И пока он разбирался с пряжкой ремня, Гарри запустил пальцы в всклокоченные волосы.

— Скажи «да», — простонал Снейп, и Гарри послушался.

Снейп просунул пальцы за резинку его трусов. Гарри изумленно посмотрел в потолок, а потом резко привстал и восторженно ругнулся, когда член обхватили горячие губы. У Гарри сами собой закрылись глаза. Он выругался еще раз и дернул Снейпа за изодранную рубашку на себя.

Глаза Снейпа сверкнули почти звериным блеском. Он навис над Гарри, стащил с него через голову рубашку и прижался грудью к груди. Отсутствие ноги сейчас нисколько не мешало. Гарри стянул с себя трусы и запустил пальцы за резинку его грязных тренировочных штанов. Потом вспомнил о вещице, которую заприметил в ванной, и пробормотал, высвобождаясь:

— Подожди!

Снейп резко отдернулся; его лицо исказилось мучительным сожалением.

— Я не останавливаюсь, — с нажимом пояснил Гарри. — Я иду за смазкой.

В темных глазах Снейпа отразилось понимание, и Гарри рванул в ванную, где достал из ящичка тюбик с вазелином. По возвращении его тут же грубо схватили.

— Ты уверен? — выдохнул Снейп ему в ухо, и Гарри со стоном пихнул ему уже открытый тюбик.

Несколько минут были слышны лишь возня и мокрое хлюпанье, потом Гарри пробормотал «Черт», а Снейп застонал. В конце концов Гарри оттрахали прямо на грязном кухонном полу: Снейп пыхтел ему в ухо, обняв поперек груди, он чувствовал спиной, как колотится сердце Снейпа, и слышал вылетающие с каждым вздохом хрипы. Он повернул голову, давая себя поцеловать. Снейп вколачивался в него снова и снова, пока у Гарри не помутилось в голове от удовольствия.

Потом Снейп лег на спину, и Гарри оседлал его. Так они и кончили — с громкими стонами и вскриками, не разрывая поцелуй.

Выплеснув себе и Снейпу на живот сперму, Гарри легонько потрогал его за бороду. Снейп, лежавший с закрытыми глазами и утомленным видом, изогнул губы в слабой улыбке.

— Она тебе не нравится?

— Ты мне больше нравишься без нее, — улыбнулся Гарри и прильнул к его рту губами. — С ней тебя неудобно целовать.

— Я побреюсь, — тут же пообещал Снейп. — Я просто… ленился.

— Впечатляет, что ты смог отрастить нечто настолько кустистое, — заметил Гарри и сел. — В больнице ее тебе подравняют.

— В больнице, — бесстрастно повторил Снейп.

— Мы едем, — подтвердил Гарри. — По-моему, у тебя воспаление легких. И едем сию же минуту. Поднимайся.

— Мы? — переспросил Снейп, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Конечно, «мы», — фыркнул Гарри. — Давай. Я очень за тебя волнуюсь.

— А обещали послеоргазменную негу, — пробормотал Снейп. — Ты совершенно не умеешь вести себя в постели.

***

Как выяснилось, Снейп действительно заработал воспаление легких. Гарри вновь пришлось сидеть у его кровати, сначала в ожидании результатов УЗИ и анализа крови, потом — пока Снейпа лежал в стационаре. Снейп целый день переплетался с ним пальцами и почти не отводил от его лица взгляда.

— Невероятно, — повторял он снова и снова, с явным изумлением гладил Гарри по лицу.

Снейпа определили в палату, в которой лежало еще пять пациентов. Гарри предупредили, что остаться на ночь у него здесь не выйдет. Когда он уходил, Снейп устремил на него полный горя и отчаяния взгляд. Было видно, что это расстроило его гораздо сильнее, чем новость о том, что, запусти он чуть больше свое воспаление легких, все могло закончиться смертельным исходом.

— Я вернусь завтра, — заверил его Гарри.

— А вдруг ты мне только приснился? — тоскливо пробормотал Снейп.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе приснилось бы воспаление легких, — фыркнул Гарри и улыбнулся: — Теперь ты от меня не отделаешься, и я вернусь завтра, хочешь ты или нет.

Снейп, однако, остался таким же смертельно серьезным.

— Мой ангел.

Он не сводил с Гарри пристального взгляда, пока тот не вышел из палаты.

Вооружившись сумкой с моющими средствами, Гарри отправился в дом матери Снейпа. Он не стал ложиться спать — и ему казалось, что не ляжет еще многие годы, — а всю ночь чистил, убирался и выкидывал мусор. От состояния дома время от времени на глаза набегали слезы, особенно когда он видел что-нибудь вроде лежбища Снейпа на полу веранды.

Возвратившись на следующее утро в больницу с пакетом туалетных принадлежностей, Гарри неожиданно оробел. Когда он заглянул в палату, Снейп не спал и с грустным видом смотрел в окно.

— Доброе утро, — смущенно улыбнулся Гарри, подойдя к постели. Снейп от неожиданности подскочил. — Тебя побрили.

— Почему ты недоволен? — замерев, спросил Снейп.

— Ты почти прозрачный, — прошептал Гарри, подобравшись ближе. — Мне так жаль, что о тебе некому было позаботиться.

Снейп протянул руку, и Гарри по-настоящему вгляделся в его изможденное лицо. Безобразные шрамы на шее стали не такими страшными, как месяц назад. Порезы на верхней губе наконец-то исчезли, а перерезающий бровь глубокий шрам над правым глазом побелел.

Снейпа никто не назвал бы красивым. Впрочем, с нежностью подумал Гарри, красивым не был он и раньше.

— Теперь ты выглядишь получше.

Он положил пакет, и Снейп принялся ласково отводить волосы с его лица.

— Дай мне насмотреться на тебя, — с мягкой улыбкой попросил он.

«Насмотреться» перешло в «прикоснуться», но Гарри не возражал. Израненными пальцами левой руки Снейп провел сначала по его щеке, а после по губам.

— У тебя очень красивые губы. И я всегда так думал.

— Я… о… — Снейп был так близко, что Гарри покраснел. Он знал, чего тот хочет, как, похоже, знало и его тело: он был словно под дурманом, казалось, открылись все поры до единой.

Они приехали в дом Снейпа в Камбрии. Гарри даже довелось сесть за руль «порше». Дом стоял в уединенном месте, вокруг простирались поля, на которых гуляли овечки и новорожденные ягнята; в саду вовсю распускались цветы.

В кармане у Гарри все еще лежал ключ к дому в Коукворте. Теперь там было чисто и убрано, оконное стекло заменили, но Гарри не хотел, чтобы Снейп ехал туда.

— Хочешь поужинать?.. — начал было Гарри, но осекся: Снейп вдруг оказался слишком близко. Но держался… нерешительно.

— Могу я попросить… — пробормотал он.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Гарри. Их дыхания смешались.

Снейп, изогнув губы, трясущимися  ладонями обхватил — нежно — его лицо. Он глубоко, влажно вздохнул; по щеке покатилась слеза.

— Боже! Не могу… поверить… что ты действительно со мной.

Гарри принялся расстегивать верхние пуговицы своей зеленой рубашки, медленно обнажая грудь. Снейп невольно открыл рот.

— Я правда с тобой, целиком и полностью с тобой.

— Ты собираешься преподать мне урок секса? — промурлыкал Снейп, взглянув вниз. Их губы почти соприкасались.

— Я тебе не терапевт, — прошептал Гарри. Снейп легко мазнул губами по его рту. — И мы уже занимались сексом.

— Тогда… кто ты? — хрипло спросил Снейп.

— Тот… кем ты меня хочешь видеть.

Снейп кивнул:

— Мой возлюбленный.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри и сократил расстояние между их губами.

Казалось, с поцелуя у озера в  лесу Дин прошло не меньше сотни лет. Они оба сильно изменились — особенно Снейп, и не только физически. Теперь он целовал Гарри нежно и с трепетной осторожностью подталкивал его к стене, словно пытался согнать в стаю крошечных птичек.

— Будь у меня обе ноги, я бы взял тебя прямо здесь, — пробормотал он, прикусывая его за шею.

— Тогда в кровать! — выдохнул Гарри.

Сырые простыни обвивали два переплетенных тела, которые покачивались, словно на волнах в океане. По шее Гарри струился пот, и Снейп жадно слизывал соленую дорожку, посасывая мочку уха.

— Я с ума сходил, пока представлял, где ты, — прорычал он прямо в ухо. — С кем ты. Сколько мужчин тебя трахали так, как хотел я.

— Не было никого, — выдохнул Гарри, цепляясь за его спину. Снейп прильнул губами к изгибу между шеей и плечом. 

— Тебя никто не целовал, кроме меня? — спросил Снейп, положив руки ему на бедра.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри, и Снейп вновь накрыл его губы своими, медленно проталкивая внутрь язык. Его тяжелое тело приятно вдавливало Гарри в матрас. Когда-то он представлял это — представлял, как займется любовью с мужчиной. В эти минуты все в Снейпе казалось красивым — начиная от татуировок и заканчивая покрывающими грудь, живот и пах темными волосами.

Гарри посмотрел на его член. Он был больше, чем у него, и очень твердый.

— Значит, ты и сам справился, — едва слышно сказал Гарри.

— Что, любимый? — пробормотал Снейп, утыкаясь ему в солнечное сплетение.

— У тебя просто железно стоит.

— Хорошо, что ты заметил, — и Снейп начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев по его подтянутому животу. 

***

Они лежали на кровати: Снейп — на спине, а Гарри у него под боком, положив голову ему на покрытое шрамами плечо. Снейп долго ничего не говорил.

— Это было, словно… — он помолчал. — Я почти достиг средних лет и подсознательно ждал, что влюблюсь — возможно, ждал этого всю жизнь. Поэтому все произошло так легко — словно лампочку включили. Она загорелась, и все полностью изменилось, — он вздохнул. — У меня получается выразить мысли не лучше, чем у тебя. Похоже, будто, как ты и сказал, наступила весна.

— А ты не волновался за надежность своих чувств, ведь ты влюбился в меня так сразу и бесповоротно? — шепотом спросил Гарри.

Снейп покачал головой:

— Сомнений не было. Ни разу. Я был твердо уверен с, пожалуй, второй нашей встречи.

— Вау.

— Я почувствовал, что мне нужен именно такой человек, как ты. Понял это, ничего не зная о твоей жизни. Просто на инстинктивном уровне осознал, какой ты.

— Поэтому, наверное, тебе было больно, что я не пришел к тому же осознанию одновременно с тобой.

Снейп обнял его:

— Это было ужасно. Но теперь, я надеюсь, все по-другому?

— По-другому, — тихо ответил Гарри и поцеловал его. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Можешь больше не беспокоиться.

— Иногда я думаю, ответил бы ты на мои чувства, если бы мы взаимодействовали как терапевт и пациент.

— Ты сильно изменился, — признался Гарри, — после аварии. Перестал быть таким… закрытым.

— И я тебе за это благодарен.

— Я хотел бы вернуться во времени и сказать самому себе, что не нужно волноваться, все произойдет само собой. Мне было так страшно.

Последовало многозначительное молчание.

— Могу я спросить? — вполголоса произнес Снейп, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Я тут гадал… почему ты вернулся? В какой момент ты… решился?

Гарри приподнялся на локтях.

— Ко мне пришел твой друг, старик. Он приехал ко мне в совиный питомник и сообщил, что ты заболел. По-моему, он явился как раз вовремя.

— Какой старик? — нахмурился Снейп.

— Старик, который навестил тебя в больнице, такой, с длинной белой бородой, голубыми глазами и чудными носками, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я так и не расслышал, как его зовут.

От лица Снейпа отлила кровь.

— Старик? — прошипел он. — Он приехал к тебе и… что? Убедил отправиться на мои поиски?

— Мы познакомились, когда ты лежал в больнице. Ты был без сознания, а он явился и сказал, что гордится тобой за то, что ты влюбился. Я подумал, что он, наверное, навещал тебя, пока меня не было. А потом он приехал в питомник. Я ни у кого не видел настолько чистых голубых глаз — они как будто сияют, когда он говорит.

Снейп смотрел на него с ужасом.

— А в чем проблема? Мне было бы приятно, что кто-то так обо мне заботится.  Он явно близко тебя знает.

— Он и знал, — серьезно ответил Снейп. — Альбус был тем самым коллегой, о котором я тебе рассказывал — это он спрыгнул с крыши больничной парковки.

— Но как же он мог умереть, если навещал тебя в больнице!

— А он, понятно, и не навещал, — прошептал Снейп. — В последний раз я его видел за два дня до смерти, как я и говорил.

— Значит, это был кто-то другой…

— Под такое описание никто больше не подходит, — фыркнул Снейп. — Это он.

Гарри положил голову ему на грудь и прислушался к гулко бившемуся сердцу.

— Значит, это он сказал, что любовь приходит, как весна? — негромко спросил Снейп. Гарри кивнул. — Невероятно. Может статься, хотя не факт, что он все же был мне другом.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Он, наверное, мой ангел-хранитель, раз вернул мне тебя.

Снейп обнял его одной рукой и крепко прижал к себе.

За окном пролетела стайка птиц, меж крыльев которых преломлялись солнечные лучи. Ветер качал ветви деревьев, на которых распускались почки. На газонной лужайке показались головки крокусов.

Весна вступала в свои права.

В небо взлетела сова и унеслась, широко расправив крылья.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Любовь приходит, как весна"


End file.
